A Demon's Protection
by MoonBite
Summary: He was willing to give his life, the one she gave him, to protect his family and friends. What if things didn't go according to plan, would they still accept him or would he become an outcast hunted by both friend and foe?: IchiRuki
1. Realization of Loss

**Hi All, **

In dedication to IchiRuki.

Plot: I find that movie's and stories over use the find love, main couple have a fight and split up then get back together to live happily ever after scenario. Saying that this story is going to be about Ichigo and Rukia getting through drama's together, aka Byakuya, Soul Society and other secret stuff only for me to know you guys to read. ;)

I welcome all flames and criticism as long as you can back it up or provide an example. As this story is a project for me to improve my story writing and grammar skills

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or IchiRuki would be cannon already.

**All in all i hope you guys enjoy reading my story.**

* * *

The light was always present, forever floating just out of his reach. A cruel reminder of the world that would once again be in peace, one he was desperate to return to. Reaching out his hand for the light he clasp nothing but darkness. How long had he being here trying to reach for the light, days, weeks or months he couldn't tell, it felt as if time had ceased to exist around him?

Returning his hand to his chest, he felt the felt the ridges of the hollow hole, at his touch a strong memory captured his mind, sending a tremor throughout his body. The memory fresh in his mind, as he remembered the blood and pain he experienced apron arrival. He had managed to stopped Aizen but at what coast.

No, he wasn't going to fall back into his earlier depression; he had to reach the light. The light was his key to escape the empty space around him; he had to let his family and friends know he was alright. Reaching out once more for the light he could feel the warmth on his cold fingers for the first time, "what if they hate me for what I have become" he whispered to himself as the light blinked from existence and the warmth with it.

Letting out a feral scream that sounded much like a hollow as his sanity slipped at the complete loss of the light. A voice echoed around him causing him to reclaiming his sanity immediately. "If no one in the world believes in you, stick out your chest and scream in defiance! That's the kind of man you have been... In my heart Ichigo!" hearing her words Ichigo dug his hand into the blackness and clasped the spiritual particles tearing it apart, he would see his queen again.

His mind felt hazy as if he was missing something important, searching back through his memories the last memory he could recall was seeing his friends before passing out. Slowly opening his eyes he focused on the little pictures of the dancing cartoon rabbits lining Rukia's pyjama bottoms. Chappy, if his memory severed him right then those were his sisters Zu's that she had given to Rukia when she first stayed. That's why his father let her stay; he knew the entire time that she was a Soul Reaper and Byakuya's sister.

Shaking the thought from his head he focusing on his Reiatsu in attempt to control it, reaching out he checked on his family, making sure he remained undetected by the others to his awareness when something odd caught his attention. His Reiatsu it interacted differently around Rukia, unlike the others were he could feel it slightly pushing down on them, yet with Rukia it felt like a thick warm blanket had been draped around her shoulders leaving only her face unobstructed so she could breathe freely.

Shifting his gaze to the ceiling ignoring the crick in his neck, had their spiritual pressure always been like this? Or was it something of a side effect from when he first got his soul reaper powers from her? Why had she never mentioned anything to him about it?

Confused he debated asking Urahara about it, except it felt private like something that should remain a secret between them. Coming to a conclusion if it didn't harm then there was no need to worry, right? Also how would he go about bringing it up with her? Probably the same reason she didn't with him.

Thinking about his Reiatsu behavior he recalled Zangetsu's words, he was meant to lose his spiritual pressure. It was like someone had flicked a switch as depression started to sink in quickly, he was going to lose her and the others. The thought stunned him somewhat; it had felt like someone had just dropped a bomb in his stomach. It's not like she couldn't come back and see him in a Gigai right? They remained close friends after everything that transpired and would always make an effort to see each other still.

Sitting on the edge of Ichigo's bed she looked out his small window, the low clouds floated past like nothing had happened; it had been just under a fortnight since Aizen's defeat and the end of the winter war. Turning back to her friends Rukia let out a little sigh; Urahara had warned them Ichigo might be out for up to three weeks while he recovered, and that the after effects are unknown until he woke.

They all had understood the under laying message that each one of them needed to be prepared for the worst, and that if any signs of an internal struggle either Isshin or himself needed to be contacted straight away.

She couldn't seem to shake the feeling that Urahara and Isshin knew a lot more than they let on, and what the pair was hiding was bad news. The other night she had awakened with a dry throat and moved to go down stairs for a glass of water after checking on Ichigo.

Tip toeing down the stars not to wake the family, she heard Urahara or Uncle Kisuke as the twins nicknamed him, mention to Isshin in a somber voice that Ichigo's Reiatsu was holding and not dropping like expected to.. She had gathered this was a good sign at the time, but thinking about it now could something be wrong and worse that it wasn't going to plan.

She had felt the dark spikes in his Reiatsu, and every time it slowly becomes that bit darker. If she concentrated hard when it peaked she could sense an additional strand, it was small yet carried just as much power as the darkness, was this his Zanpakuto and if so why did it feel like the dark strands were keeping it alive.

She wasn't sure if she should tell them but Urahara was an ex-captain of the Gotei 13, and seemed to know everything before it happened. Isshin would be aware as well, she knew he had to be a captain level Shinigami since he wore a Haori but she could never heard of a Kurosaki-Taicho unless he was part of the Royal guard. It would explain Ichigo's Reiatsu, but what could have occurred that they would have expected his Reiatsu to cease to exist, was it the same thing that happened to Isshin?

Coming back to the present from her thoughts, she looked back around to the others, when she noticed Orihime glaring at her with cold eyes before quickly turning back to the boys. "What was that about?" Rukia asked her Zanpakuto mentally.

"I'm not sure but be careful ok?"

Staring at the other girl who was sitting there day dreaming out the window while she sat next to Ichigo, frowning would Rukia still be able to sit there so casually if she had been on the roof of Los Noches. It had been the most horrifying moments of her life, one she tried to force from mind, yet it didn't stop the small glimpse's that escaped from the prison she had created. Last night she had to watch as the demon thrust his sword into Uryu stomach over and over.

No that was not the Ichigo she knew, that was something else she reminded herself. She would overcome her fear, as it should be her sitting by his side not Rukia. She maybe her friend but it felt like a bad omen to her, the living look after the living and not the dead. She wouldn't let that girl take her place by Ichigo's side. Noticing the said girl looking at her, she quickly turned her head away and joined the boys conversation.

"Rukia-Nee" called out Yuzu from the doorway using her nickname for the older girl as she knocked on the door. Rukia had always been like an older sister to her during her stays, at least now she knew why Rukia was staying with them and disappeared at odd times with her brother.

Rukia and her father had explained everything to her and Karin the night they all got back so they could understand why their older brother was in a coma, Rukia knew it was Ichigo's place to tell them but if it was here she would want to know the true.

Feeling a small smile tug at her lips at Yuzu's name for her, she looked up to the little blond "Come in Zu"

Pushing open the door and looking shyly around the room she walked over to Rukia being careful to step over Chads legs. "Ah I made fresh Triple Chocolate Chip Cookies, if you guys would like some?" Holding out the tray to show the others, the aroma was already violating their sense of smell from when she had opened the door.

Taking a deep breath and breathing in the wonderful aroma Rukia smiled at the girl who had become a sister in return "These smell fantastic, you really need to teach me how to make these. You should open a bakery when you're older" Rukia smiled, as the twins face lit up with excitement.

"Thank you Rukia-Nee, I got a Chappy mold we can use to make Chappy shape ones. I don't think Ichi-nii would like them tho" she laughed although tears threaten to swell when she mentioned her brother.

"Can you really? I didn't know you could buy them" squealed Rukia slightly, feeding off Zu's excitement and trying her best to cheer her up.

Nodding her head excitedly as she walked back to the door, "We can do all different shapes, Butterflies, Birds and Camels."

Offering out the Cookies as Ichigo's sister left Rukia put the tray on the floor before taking one for herself, sitting back down on the bed she placed her hand on Ichigo's, something that had become a habit and reinsurance over the fortnight for her. When she felt his hand twitched under hers.

Whirling her head around at break neck speeds, Rukia jumped with her eyes wide open in shock, standing there stunned with the cookie clenched between her teeth she looked down into his open honey brown eyes. A swell of emotions took over her as he looked up towards her with a faint smile on his lips. She didn't even hear Orihime's call of "Kurosaki-Kun".

"Hey" he whispered raspy and hardly audible.

Hey… Hey! After everything that happen that's the all he could say, not even an apology for making her worry for days on end with no idea what was happening, without a word she raised her free hand and slapped him hard across the cheek, stunning everyone in the room at her actions.

Withdrawing her hand tear trickled down her check from her eye. Chad and Uryu shared confused looks, unable to hear what Ichigo had said. Yet it was there friend's next action that surprised them the most.

Throwing herself down on to Ichigo she hugged him tightly, holding him like her life depended on it. "Rukia?" he questioned his voice a bit stronger. Her abnormal behaviour was worrying him, she never let anyone close to her and now she was hugging the life out of him. Rising his arms up and around her, he hugged her back lightly. What had happened that she would react this way, was everyone alright in the Soul Society.

Shifting her right arm so she could grab the half eaten cookie from her mouth, she glared at him "Don't you dare hey me again baka, you had me… everyone so worried. Don't you dare make us worry like that again; I had to explain everything to your sisters with your father, they were so worried about you."

Her voice was strained with anger as she refrained from shouting at him. Looking into her eyes "I promise" he replied hoping she would get the message, he wanted to say more but the others were present. "Shit"

Puzzled at his reply she flicked her eyes in the same direction he did, noticing Chad and Uryu watching on with amused looks, looking back at Ichigo with panic written on her face before she leaped off him. Returning to her previous position by his side wearing the cold hard Kuchiki mask, "Sorry I slapped you" she said meekly looking at the small red hand print imprinted on his cheek starting to show on his cheek.

Looking at the cookie in her hand, "You could always get me a cookie though to make up for abusing my poor soul" he grinned to her, letting her know everything was ok".

Noticing the looking on his face she relaxed a bit, "What am I your slave?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Feeling her heart-throb as she watched Kuchiki-San hug Ichigo, she just missed her friend that's all it was she reminded herself. She would have done the same had she not been to shy, after all Ichigo went all the way to Hueco Mundo to save her… Yes he put everything on the line to save her. Maybe he just hadn't seen her yet. "Kurosaki-Kun" she called out trying to get his attention again.

Hearing Orihime's call, he pushing himself up slowly as he looked at the others, "Hey guys" he nodded. Noticing Orihime's big smile he sighed mentally as he reaching down and picking a second cookie off the plate, already finishing the first Rukia had handed him.

Watching Ichigo's eyebrows knit together slightly as he looked at Orihime, Rukia frowned what had happened that caused him to do that. What had happened on the roof of Los Noches, Uryu had only shared with her a bit of information when Orihime wasn't around but it wasn't much. Orihime otherwise would smile a fake smile like she was now and change topics in a flash.

"How long has it been?" he asked standing up a bit wobbly on his feet.

"Just under a fortnight, are you sure you should be standing Kurosaki?" Uryu answered.

Nodding his head slowly "Just a bit stiff, but I need to go see my Imouto and make sure they are alright."

About to take a step when intense pain shot through his skull as his hollow sneered to him **"Hey Kingy feeling better yet?" **

Watching Ichigo stand up Rukia hesitated to make him sit back down when talked to Uryu he sounded confident he was going to be alright until his body shook violently. "No" she screamed as she watched horrified, his hands shot to his head at the same time his legs folded out from underneath him. "Ichigo" she cried out slipping down onto the floor next to him as his body convulsed causing his head to slam against the wooden floor harshly a second time.

Scooping up his head and slide under him so she could support his head in her lap. Like hell was she going to let the baka go back into a coma any time soon, "Isshin" she screamed out.

Footsteps and shouts could be heard coming up the stairs before his family came barging into his room, "What happened?" asked out Isshin kneeling by his son's side flashing a torch into his son's eyes checking for concussion or any other symptoms.

"We don't know he seemed fine then he stood up, two seconds later he shock violently as he lifted his hands to his head before collapsing, once he hit the ground he convoluted once badly. Kuchiki-San slide under him to support his head as you arrived". Uryu stated calmly, he had been over how to recap medical incidents nemorus times with his father.

"Is Oni-Chan going to be ok Rukia-Nee" asked a terrified Zu as she clung to her sister side with fearful eyes, as she stood staring at the half eaten cookie in her brother's hand.

Moving over in front of the girls Chad squatted down placing a large hand on each of their shoulders "Your brother is tough, Ichigo will be alright so don't worry about him too much okay". Glancing over his shoulder before looking back to the girls he lent in and softly spoke "Your Rukia-Nee will kick his ass back inline don't worry too much".

"Thank you Mister" whispered Karin standing strong for her sister; turning her focus back to Ichigo and her dad she grabbed Zu's hand. "Common Zu lets go and hire a movie or two for tonight, something for Ichi-nii".

Nodding her head "I think Ichi-nii would like that too".

Fixings his glasses Uryu looked to Isshin for silent permission before crouching down to Orihime-San who had moved to the floor beside Ichigo before Isshin got in. "Why don't you try your Soten Kisshun he might just be weak after coming out from a coma." hoping for both the girls state of mind that whatever was happening to Ichigo now was only short term.

Nodding at Uryu's suggestion Orihime looked down to Ichigo, lifting her hands to her blue hairpins "Soten Kisshun I reject" she commanded as the golden shield covered his body and half of Rukia. She would do this for him and his family, maybe if she could heal Ichigo she could become one of his little sisters Nee-San as well.

Concentrating her attention on his vital signs "he appears normal but I can feel something else, his spiritual pressure it's different" she stated, missing the look of fear in Rukia's eyes. Focusing on his spiritual pressure she gasped loudly. "His spiritual pressure its different it's like a mix of his Shinigami and wild like-like his hollow" she squeaked the fear reflecting in her features from that night. It's still Ichigo she reminded herself.

Listen to Orihime she looking down to Ichigo as his face contorted with pain, "Ichigo please come back to me" she whispered to the young man in her lap, when a large cracking sound was heard followed by many little ones. Within the shield a furry of black spiritual pressure had started leaking from Ichigo.

In a shower of sparkling orange light the shield shattered, resulting in a tremendous boom and an unrealistic force of spiritual came crushing all around them, followed by the cynical laughter of Ichigo's hollow.

* * *

**I Hope the chapter length is suitable. If I get any reviews commenting over wise, ill adjust the length to match the more popular request. Note: longer the Chapter longer until the next release.**

**:D**


	2. Sword and Shield

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or IchiRuki would be cannon already.

**This Chapter was difficult since the comments made about Hichigo, I can turn him either way. Do people prefer him blood thirsty? I can make him however cos i can change him to fit the end at any moment. :P**

* * *

Agony shot through his head as he heard that voice, the voice that was always threatening to take away everything he fought to protect and loved. "**Yo King it's been nearly a fortnight you know"** the voice droned out to him, he could feel his hollow smirking as he was reefed into his inner world.

Rolling over he looked up to the cloudy sky as the mind numbing pain subsided. Sitting up he looked out in the distance as his bearings adjusted, pushing himself up he walked to the edge and looked down, the skyscrapers that filled his inner world were no longer on their side but standing the right way up beneath him, "It's all the right way up" he said quietly to himself.

**"No shit"**.

Spinning around Ichigo found himself face to face with his hollow only inches away. "How you son of a bitch, I was meant to lose my Reiatsu?" he asked in a cold voice, as he grabbed his hollow by the front of his Shihakusho. The smug look his hollow face wasn't helping his case.

**"Fuck me King, you don't remember do ya" **laughed his hollow pointing to Ichigo's chest.

"No" gasped Ichigo as his eyes opened wide as the memories of the black void come flooding back to him. Letting go of his hollow he placed his hands on his chest feeling the empty ring in his chest. "This can't be real, it can't have happened" he cried out looking down at his hands and chest.

"Tell me what the fuck you did" screamed Ichigo throwing his fist forwards into his hollows gut.

At Ichigo's sudden aggressiveness his eyes opened wide in surprise "**I didn't do fucking anything, now get a fucking hold of yourself!"**

Fuck, his hollow wasn't even effected by his punch, "Zangetsu, where is he?" Ichigo asked slowly ready to defend if needed should his hollow react to his punch.

Grinning at Ichigo's determination and guts, he turned his head to look over his shoulder **"Old man"** he called out in a sing-song voice, clearly enjoying himself.

Appearing out of the air behind Ichigo with a hand on the young man's shoulder "Ichigo in short, you aren't the first person to use the Finial Getsuga Tenshou, although you are the first to use it with an inner hollow".

"Thanks but that doesn't explain how I still have Reiatsu".

His hollow spoke up next to him scratching the back of his head **"We think it's because of my regeneration ability, nobody has used an attack with this type of effect in you condition, it's all unknown grounds. Even the Zanpakuto Council are unsure of the matter."**

"Hichigo that's enough" come Zangetsu stern voice at the mention of the Zanpakuto council.

"Zanpakuto Council?" he questioned.

Letting out a low sigh his hollow rolled his eyes **"leave it be king he is forbidden to talk about it."**

Stepping away from Ichigo, Zangetsu looked up at the sky "Ichigo what is it that you fight to protect most?"

Looking at Zangetsu partially confused, "My answer still hasn't changed; I will always fight to protect my family and friends?"

"Ichigo who is it that you wish to protect the most? Who is it that you would give your life for? Who can't you live without?" asked Zangetsu. Summoning Tensa Zangetsu and holding it out in front of him "I can't protect, if I don't know what in protecting".

**"In other words king, who is it that makes the rain stop and the sun shine?" **but-in his hollow knowing that the king couldn't turn a blind eye to that clue.

Looking up at the sky, he knew who Zangetsu was talking about, his hollow was correct as well it was always her that made the rain stop. An image of a girl with short black hair, large purple eyes and a cute smile floated to his mind, "Rukia" he said softly remembering that it was her words that pulled him from the coma or whatever it was he was trapped in.

**"Speak up Ichigo we can't hear you" **Called out his hollow even though he heard him the first time.

"Rukia she stops the rain" he smiled looking towards Zangetsu who slowly nodded his head.

"Ichigo, my powers are yours to defend with again".

Slowly nodding his head as the information sunk in, he paused and looked at his hollow, "The sword and the shield" he muttered quietly, it all made sense now. Zangetsu always lent his powers to help Ichigo protect her, and his hollow was the power boost he needed to defeat those who blocked his path to her.

**"Aye King I'm your fighting instincts, the beast inside of you."**

"Ichigo you must not draw your sword till we have had further training with you, I will explain more then."

**"She calls for you. If you don't answer soon I might just go myself and show her what a man you can be"** smiled his hollow like a psycho who just escaped prison.

Flaring up his Reiatsu as black flames licked around him "Like fuck you're ever going to touch her" he stated coldly before he disappeared within the Reiatsu.

Watching Ichigo disappear his hollow side started laughing like a maniac before turning to Zangetsu, **"I'd like to see Soutaicho deny him entry to the Soul Society now". **

Blinking open his eyes he felt a smile slip on to his lips, as he looked into her sparkling purple eyes, only inches away from his. Behind them he could see the panic and worry hidden in their depths. Could it be possible that she feel the same for him as he did for her? He had always known deep down that he cared for her more than a friend but it wasn't worth risking her friendship for.

That was until her Reiatsu practically disappeared altogether in Hueco Mundo, it was then he realized just how much she meant to him. Although it was futile until he brought Aizen don, Aizen was the type of man who wouldn't hesitate to use her against him. He wouldn't put Rukia in that position, that's to say if she even felt the same way about him.

"Ichigo" she asked tenderly like as if he was a China doll.

Hearing her call out to him he softly smiled up at her, "Thanks".

Dazed from the overwhelming spiritual pressure, Isshin slowly pushed himself up from where he had been forced to the floor. With a quick look around he noticed Ichigo's friends slowly starting to wake when he caught sight of his third daughter with mirth in her eyes as she sat in the same position unaffected from the strong surge of Reiatsu. The look his third daughter and son was sharing made him smile, "About time" he said quietly.

"What the hell Kurosaki, care to explain" yelled a strained Uryu glaring at Ichigo from equal high on the ground.

Turning his head slightly he looked at Uryu confused, as he watched the others struggling to sit back up. "You guys alright? What happened here?" he asked worried to why everyone had collapsed to the ground.

Interrupting the rant Uryu was about to start, Chad answered Ichigo's question "Ichigo your spiritual pressure went crazy and broke Orihime's shield, it knocked us all out."

"Your hollow was laughing moments before you woke up as well" Rukia continued ignoring the flash of fear in two members of the room.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose "Asshole, he knew that would happen. Sorry my hollow pulled me into my inner world; I just had to sort out a few issues with Zangetsu and Hichigo." He commented not noticing Orihime whimper at the referral of his Hollow by a name.

Feeling herself whimper at the mention of his hollow she froze, no, I need to be strong. I need to be able to talk to Ichigo about it. Putting on a brave face, she need to be strong and make Ichigo believe she was alright, "Kurosaki-Kun, why did-did you call him Hichigo" she gulped squeezing the words out.

Closing his eyes and looking up so he didn't have to face anyone, "What you guys seen on Los Noches was my Hollows true form. In my inner world however he is a replica of me to a degree, and by degree the only difference is he is pure white and yellow eyes, as for the name it's what Zangetsu gave him."

"Ichigo doesn't he want to take over your body" asked Chad.

"Yes and no, we are the same person, part of the same soul. Now all he can do is influence me"

Watching the exchange Isshin pondered about stepping in when the Quincy looked to him for help. Pushing himself up off the computer chair he adjusted his voice to a flat in a serious tone that he barely used. "Ichigo I thought you were meant to lose your powers."

Ignoring the gasps around the room he shifted his head a little in Rukia's lap so he could see his Chichi "Things changed, Short version is due to my Hollow's regenerative ability's I was able to restore my Reiatsu faster, if not I would have lost it for about 20 years as you know."

Listening to Ichigo's reply she felt a ping of hurt, she could understand why he choose to lose his but it didn't stop the feeling. If Aizen had won then they would have both been killed along with many more, she reminded herself.

Watching him talk to his father she could sense he wasn't telling the full truth as Isshin kept question subtly on small thinks only to get a facial change from Ichigo and an answer that didn't match. What had the baka done to bring that basted down, he could be such a noble fool at times.

Whatever your stupid noble ass agreed too, I promises to be there for you, I won't let you go through this alone. Finishing her silent promise she place her hands either side of his head and softly rubbed small circles behind his ears in the little shallow near his neck.

Looking away she couldn't take watching them anymore, why couldn't she ever be the one to hold Ichigo like that. Every time she got close to him something always happened or she interrupted. Frowning she knew Rukia said she didn't like Ichigo anything more than a friend, but she had her superstition that the girl was lying and to herself as well.

Sighing she looked back to Ichigo, Tatsuki will know what to do, plus she has always said about me and Ichigo being together.

Feeling the silence in the room get heavy since Isshin and Ichigo stopped talking, Uryu decided to take a poke at his revival, "So Kurosaki we going to go out for dinner to celebrate your victory as Hero of the Winter War?"

Sitting up as if a bolt of lightning had just struck him, Ichigo turned to Uryu "What do you mean Hero of the Winter War?" he asked slowly as murderess glint developed in his eyes.

If someone was listening closely they could hear a single member of the room whimper quietly.

"Well you see Kurosaki after you defeated Aizen you kind of got pinned with that title" Uryu replied slowly enjoying watching his revivals face go a deep shade of red with anger. He could have sworn little puffs of steam were coming from Ichigo's ears.

"Who the fuck said that?" Ichigo question with clenched teeth as his Reiatsu started to rise slightly carrying a warning. Pretty sure there would be only two people dumb enough to give him that title, his father and for the second person it could be none other than Geta-Boshi.

Feeling his sons rising anger Isshin let a low whistle" Well I see I'm not needed here anymore". Smiling he started making his way to the door when he heard a low and powerful "Chichi" from his son.

"Yes Ichigo?" Isshin asked as he slowly edge his way towards the bedroom door which unfortunately was closer to his son than him.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Gulping Isshin bowed low to the floor knowing he was busted, "Well you see son your loving, caring and kind of heart Chichi who means no harm and only wants his family to be happy, might have been rather proud of his one and only son, and may or may not have said something along those lines." A stupid smile plastered across his face as every fiber of his being was praying that his son would just lay his head back down in his third daughters lap and he could walk away unscathed.

Watching his father bounce down the stairs Ichigo turned back and walked into his room as a loud crash rang throughout the house, soon followed by the sound of a large object crawling across the floor at high speeds towards a large poster. "Oh Masaki our one and only son doesn't love me anymore, I tried to fore fill every boys dreams of becoming a hero and now he hates me".

Slamming the door shut Ichigo slumped to the floor against the door "See what I have to live with" he sighed miserably as he eyed Rukia's lap which had been extremely comfortable. Letting out an inward sigh, why did he have to react to the Quincy's poke at him.

"How does just getting some pizza sound, meet at six?" Ichigo suggested as he looked around the room not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. He also knew that they had move questions and conversations that he would be more than happy to avoid, at least until he had his own chance to think it over first.

"That sound fantastic Kurosaki-Kun" Orihime squealed before looking at her fingers and naming off her ingredients she would like to a rapidly green turning room full of people.

Cringing at Orihime's ongoing list Chad stood up "Ichigo your sisters have gone to hire a movie for you guys to watch tonight, spend some time with them. We can always go get dinner tomorrow night" injected Chad standing up.

Nodding her head in agreement Rukia smiled, "I think it's best if we leave it till tomorrow night, your Imouto missed you". Plus this way she could find more out about pizza, the last time she remembered eating Orihime's so-called cooking. She had spent the night hugging the porcelain bowl in the toilet. It was also one of the few times she had let anybody enter her personal space since Ichigo had sat there rubbing her back.

"Well tomorrow why don't we meet at mine since I live the closest?" asked Orihime sweetly as she stood up fixing her skirt.

"Sounds good" Uryu smiled to Orihime whipping his glasses.

Closing the gate behind him as the others disappeared he looked up to the sky, the low grey clouds softly floated over the sky, Judging by the clouds over head it looks like they were in for a cold night. Karakura didn't get much snow but it wasn't uncommon for light snow this time of year

Turning back to the house he heard a small call of "Ichi-nii and Oni-Chan". Looking over his shoulder he watched his sisters run up to him hugging him around the waist, wrapping his arms around their shoulders, surprised at Karin's show of emotion. Normally his older twin was more reserved with her emotions, suddenly feeling guilt; it must have been hard for them seeing him like that and being told why.

"We got a movie you will like" smiled Yuzu as they started walking towards the house.

"So what is?" he asked as they approached the porch where Rukia had been waiting with the door open.

"Wait and see baka" replied Karin sending a wink towards Rukia, who in return immediately got a glare from Ichigo.

"I see you guys have spent too much time around the midget.

Gasping "Oni-Chan you can't say that about Rukia-nee or you will get no dinner" huffed Yuzu stepping inside while Rukia stood there with her tongue out at Ichigo like a child.

Watching Rukia enter in after the twins Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he watched the interactions between his siblings and Rukia as they walked into the kitchen, they really had become close over the last fortnight. Plonking down into the lounge Ichigo flicked the TV on.

Sitting up on the bench top Zu smiled to her unofficial older sister or maybe one day sister-in-law if Ichigo knew what was good for him. "Rukia-nee you sure you don't want any help".

"It's alright I think I got it, thank you for teaching me though Zu. Living in the Kuchiki manor I don't get to cook; only chance I get is with Kiyone and that's normally chaos just cooking muffins or cookies".

Swing her legs up and holding them out "Tomorrow morning we can make the chappy cookies, I promise it won't be Chaotic" she grinned.

Letting out a small chuckle, Rukia looked at the younger twin "I think it would only be chaotic if Ichigo was in the kitchen".

Laughing Zu smiled "I wouldn't count on that, Oni-Chan can cook he used to help mum in the kitchen all the time when he was young, Dad said he was really good." Jumping off the counter she walked over and looked in the curry pot "Looks perfect Rukia-nee. Karin did you want to go get chichi and Oni-Chan".

Sitting at the table Ichigo lifted a piece of curried sausage to his mouth but paused mid-way when he noticed Zu and Rukia watching him closely, "Is everything ok?" he asked curiously before eating what was on his folk.

"Yep, how is it?" asked Zu starting to eat.

"This is really good Zu" Ichigo replied taking another bite as is father was already asking for seconds.

Zu grinned to the older girl, "Well Rukia-nee made it not me".

Nodding her head "Well Zu was watching so I wouldn't make a mistake" smiled Rukia to the table as Isshin's jaw hit the floor.

Sitting on the lounge as Karin put the movie in, Ichigo throw his chichi a dirty look to his still grinning father who had just given him a thumbs up before returning the ice pack back to his forehead. Sighing Ichigo looked back to the TV as Rukia sat next to him watching the title appear on the screen. "The Avengers, this is the one you wanted to see isn't it with Iron Man in it?" she asked him quietly.

Nodding his head softy Ichigo looked to the twins who were looking at him with large smiles, "Arigato girls".

Nodding to her brother Karin looked back to the screen as the movie started.

Sitting under a blanket with Zu and hugging a pillow as she watched the TV "No he can't die" she whispered as Iron Man flew through the wormhole carrying the bomb. "Ichigo he doesn't die does he?" called out Rukia only to get hashed by Ichigo and Karin.

"It's ok Rukia the main characters never die" whispered Zu to her.

Watching the credits roll up Ichigo stretching out on the couch before swinging his legs over Zu's head to put them between the two girls so he could sit up. Placing a hand on each of their heads he ruffled up the blanket and their hair at the same time. "Night girls and thanks for the movie".

Untangling herself from the blankets and with a scream of "Baka" Rukia chased him up the stairs. Watching Ichigo take two three at a time she growled as he got to the top and winked at her, before he disappeared around the corner to his room, leaving her to run up after him causing her short legs.

* * *

**Well another chapter out.**

**I'm not sure about this one but foundations are foundations, i guess they need to be written.**

**Hopefully the next one will be out quicker :).**

**MoonBite :D**


	3. Soul's Refelction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own bleach or IchiRuki would be cannon already.

**IchiRuki Chapter :D**

**Please forgive me for any mistakes since I pushed this chapter out early as a Valentines gift to all.**

* * *

Smiling as he stood on the other side of the door holding it closed. "Open it up, you Reiatsu leaking Baboon" she yelled from the other side of the door.

Scowling he opened the door and stepped back, "One, Renji is the Baboon, and two, I don't leak Reiatsu" he smirked yet his eyes told her he was being serious.

Kicking him hard in the shin, she walked in to the room over his crippled form on the ground. Closing her eyes in front of the wardrobe she investigated into the small changes she had felt earlier with his Reiatsu. Gasping she turned around to him, eyes wide open "Your Reiatsu you're actually controlling it" the tone of surprise standing out obvious.

"Really?" he answered sarcasm obvious in his voice as he pushed himself off the ground with a groan.

Nodding her head "It's hard to describe, it's still thick but it's controlled not wild and untamed like before, although it feels… different" she finished quietly not wanting to comment how much darker his Reiatsu seemed.

"Ichigo?" she asked quietly as his face went blank at her comment

It was like the atmosphere in the room changed suddenly; one second they were playing around and next the room was silent and cold, like as if death his self was present.

Rubbing his temples for a second, he knew he needed to tell her but would she be able to accept him with the changes that he had gone through. "Rukia a lot has changed, such as my inner world has always been unstable until today, today was the first time that it was in a stable state".

"That's good isn't it", she knew that it couldn't be a good sign but she wanted him to stay positive. Pushing aside her personal space bubble she placed a hand tenderly on his chest, she had promised herself that she would be here for him. Waiting for his reply she received no response from him. "It your hollow isn't it? You know you can talk to me about it, he doesn't scare me Ichigo".

Taking a steady breath he looked down to her tiny form, it was too late now she would only worry if he didn't explain something's to her. Would she still be able to touch him? Stand close to him? Would she still talk to him? He couldn't stand the thought of not having her by his side fighting hollows, or would the Soul Society be fighting him now.

**_"Tell her King or I will"_** growled his hollow.

Closing his eyes to avoid seeing her reaction, he hardened his resolve "To reach the same level as Aizen I had to merge the three parts of my soul, the Human, Shinigami and Hollow. As I said before due to my Hollow's regeneration I was able to keep my Reiatsu, except it meant we remained merged to an extent. Rukia that's why my Reiatsu is darker now as it's permanently that of my hollows as well. Well the truth is, I'm just as much Hollow as I am Shinigami and human."

"Ichigo" she whispered softly, as she removed her hand from his chest only to watch him flinch and start turning away at the loss of contact. Thinking quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it towards her, all he ever done was protect those around him. For him losing his friends and family would be one sole thing that could break him and unleash the monster inside for good.

"Look at me baka" she almost shouted out of worry as he still hadn't turned around to look towards her.

He could feel her grip tighten as she held his hand within hers, looking down out of the corner of his eye, "How can you not be afraid of me? The side of me that has been my instincts to kill and survive has become more dominant, I don't know if I will be able to control it completely, I may not even know when that instinct is there."

"Because I trust you, I know will always be there to protect me… Because you are still you Ichigo. Every time you raise your sword to protect someone, each swing you take, every step you take is instinct. If your hollow is your instinct then he has always been there every time you fought to protect your friends and family; its how you use that instinct that says who you are."

Sliding his hand out of hers he wrapped his arms around her, he should have never had doubted her. She was always there for him every time giving him the support he needed, she could always read him like and open book and knew what he needed to hear to stop the rain. "Thank you Rukia" he whispered quietly into her ear as he tightened the hug trying to convey just how much what she had said meant to him.

Wrapping her arms around him she rested her head against his chest, "you know you're in my personal space" she reminded him, although she was enjoying the warmth coming off him. Truly she didn't mind his touch; it always made her feel safe and warm.

Laughing silently to himself he knew getting in Rukia's personal bubble usually meant you were issued with a death warrant, but now it seem like he had a free pass. "Well it's not like I haven't already been in it a few times today, what's one more" he reminded her of her actions earlier.

"Shut up baka".

Standing alone in the middle of Ichigo's room as she watched the bedroom door close as he went for a shower, she slowly lifted a hand to her ear where his hot breath had touched, feeling her cheeks start to burn up a rosy red she dropped fell back on top of his bed as her mind started to spin. So many thoughts and feelings flashed through her head.

Shutting her eyes and sinking into her inner world, she needed someone she could talk too, someone who had been with her the last few weeks, lending her support and quickly becoming her closest friend beside Ichigo.

Standing on the tip of the ancient pine tree next to her Zanpakuto spirit as the wind gently shifted around them. It had been silent for a while as Rukia gathered her thoughts, waiting patiently her Zanpakuto looked out over the forest until she heard her companion finally speak up.

"Shirayuki today when Ichigo woke up I felt so relieved, although I can't believe I slapped him, I was just so angry that he would risk himself like that for me. But that's not the worse part I hugged him in front of the others like that, I don't know what made me do it but I know I needed to know he was going to be alight". Stopping to catch her breath, her Zanpakuto nodded for her to continue and get it all out on the table. "Just now he hugged me, it felt amazing being held in his arms like that Shirayuki. I know his held me before but that was in combat not like this, nobody has ever held me like that."

Not giving her Zanpakuto time to respond she stopped her feet on the tree branch, in a childish manner. "Gah" she screamed "I don't know what to do, I think my feelings for him are becoming more than that of a friend" she blurted the last part out as she finished her own little rant.

Looking down at to her confused wielder next to her, Shirayuki let out a soft giggle "Oh sweetie you are too cute but you know your feelings are more than that of a friend for him so don't try and deny them. Now about that hug this just before, Rukia the only person with a personal bubble bigger then you is your brother and saying that, if you want your friendship with Ichigo to become something more you will need to let him in".

Taking into considering what her Zanpakuto had told her as she looked away off in to the distance thinking about Ichigo. "I'm scared Shirayuki, I don't know if he feels the same and what if it doesn't work I don't want to ruin our friendship because of it, I'd be lost without out him, he means so much to me. I mean look at me I don't have what Rangiku and Orihime have and I'm not beautiful like you" indicating to her own Zanpakuto".

Lifting her hand to display the snow-covered tree tops "Your inner world its beautiful isn't it?" asked her Zanpakuto.

Looking up at her Zanpakuto a little confused, "You are the most beautiful Zanpakuto so it fits that my inner would be a match to your's" she said quietly as Shirayuki smiled down at her.

"See that's where you are wrong, the inner world reflects your soul not mine, since I'm a part of you. It's when you're unhappy that the birds don't sing and the snow doesn't fall". Reaching up she let some snow fall into her hand, "the snow started again when he woke Rukia and it would be nice to hear the forest animals come out once more"

"It's different, I'm short, bossy and flat chested." she argued back not believing her Zanpakuto's words.

Grabbing both of the younger girls hands, she held them between her own "You are also, thoughtful, understanding and respectful along with much more Rukia, You are the only one who can pull him from his moods, remember on top of Sokyoku hill he gained the strength to save you."

"But" Rukia started only to have her Zanpakuto silence her.

"You are able to read his heart in his eyes and he can read yours no matter how much you wear that mask you can never hide from him. What I'm trying to get through to you is looks aren't important; it's what's inside that counts. Although saying that I wouldn't worry too much about your looks, if his gaze and blush indicated anything when he was lying in your lap this afternoon, it's that he likes what you have."

Going bright red in embarrassment "Shirayuki" Rukia squeaked at her swords spirit "Do you really think he sees that in me" she asked timidly.

"Oh honey he sees that and more he doesn't want a stereotypical girl, you're perfect for him. Both of you are so thick; you could have been together ages ago if one of you guys open your eyes to see who perfect you are."

"I don't know what to do though?"

"Just let things play out as they do, I'm positive you will enjoy the results but a word from the wise if his anything like Zangetsu then he will need a good kick in the ass every so often".

Quickly hugging her Zanpakuto "Thanks" she smiled, when her spirits last words sunk in, "Wait, what do you mean about Zangetsu? Shirayuki!" she glared.

Tapping the side of her nose her she smiled "Secret" as the wold dissolved into blackness around her.

Walking back into his room he noticed Rukia laying spread out on the bed, evidently in her inner world at the temperature in the room. It was amazing how she couldn't feel the cold from her Zanpakuto but if the weather was cold outside she would shake like an old truck and her skin would be like ice. Quietly shutting the door he walked back downstairs, he might as well get his talk to his Imouto and Chichi about what happened before he retired for the night.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around the room, with no sign of Ichigo she felt out for the source of his spiritual pressure. Tracking his Reiatsu to the lounge room, she could feel Reiatsu of the members of his family around him. Reaching over she pulled out a manga Yuzu had lent her last week, she would give him a bit of time with his family while she thought about her conversation with her Zanpakuto.

Flicking her eyes to him from the manga when his bedroom door slowly opened, "You ok?" she asked noticing the bothered look on his face when as he walked in.

A little unsure how to responded he moved over to the bed and sank into it next to her, "Karin and Yuzu told me how you explained everything to them about me being a soul reaper."

Looking down at the cover of the book in her hand "Sorry… I know i shouldn't have told them and it was your position to tell them but they were so worried for you, I had to explain it to them. I would have wanted the same so it seemed fair; they needed to know why you were in a coma".

"Rukia" he sighed resting his hand on her head and giving it a light ruffle, "I'm not angry with you, you did the right thing. It's just they mentioned how worried you were as well, you alright now?"

Rolling over with her back facing him, she was nervous about this conversation. "Of course I 'am, and we were all worried baka… Seeing you like that was difficult for all of us, you have always been invincible, watching you go down after a battle had us all worried."

"Rukia" Ichigo gently called out as his place a hand on her arm. "I didn't mean to make everyone worry I just couldn't let that son of a bitch hurt those I care about. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just stood by and let him take over the world".

Feeling his hand on her arm she relaxed a bit, yet she couldn't shake these stupid tears that were threatening to fall. She had locked them away when she first seen him in his coma state. What good would she be if she was a crying mess?

Leaning over a bit he could see the tears welling up behind her eyes, as she fought to hold them back. He had never seen her cry once, what had happened that had made her this upset "Rukia is everything ok…"

"Ichigo we… I don't know what I would do without you. I can't go back to the Kuchiki Manor under the elders. I know Byakuya tries to protect me from them as much as possible but it doesn't stop there stares that make me feel less than trash." She croaked out as a tear slowly slipped down her cheek, soon followed by another. Feeling the tears start to run freely down her cheek, she let out a small sob.

Hearing the small sob Ichigo reached over a cupped his hand around her face and gently wiped over her cheek with his thumb as he lay down next to her. He didn't care about intimacy of his position as long as she was alright. Wrapping his arms around her small form, he pulled her small shaking body into him, hugging her softly. "Rukia I promises you will never have to go back to them ok" he softly stated to her.

Slightly stunned as she laid there crying in Ichigo's arms as he gently rubbed her tears away. Nobody had ever held her when she cried before; his embrace was something new. Was this what I was like being held by a loved one, to have some who truly cares about you that way? Could Ichigo possibly feel that way for her? In the Kuchiki mansion her only companion was a large Chappy the rabbit that she a brought one year as a Christmas present to herself. The Kuchiki's had always been so cold so she had never had anyone to support her when she was sick or sad.

Closing her eyes as the tears come to a stop she let out a small yawn. "Thank you, nobody has ever done this for me before, it's… nice". Unable to find a word to describe how she felt.

Feeling a sad smile breech his features "It's alright get some sleep; I can tell you haven't had much lately baggy eyes".

Not having the energy to ague back and his warmth luring her into sleep, she ignored his comment.

Laying his head down on his arms, he shut his eyes and rested until he heard the tiny snores escape her.

She had been snoring lightly for a while before he gently slipped his arm out from under her head, and extracted himself from the bed without waking her. Walking over to the wardrobe he retrieved her Duvet from inside and laid it out over her, before tucking it in to keep her warm, since she was lying on top of his. Softly closing the door behind as he exit the room he turned to face his father coming up the stairs.

"Everything alright" Isshin asked with a knowing smile.

"Rukia she fell asleep on my bed so I'm just going to sleep in the lounge" he said quietly hoping his father wouldn't make a parade of it.

Nodding his head "I thought that might happen the poor girl has had barely any sleep while she has looked after you, I hope you thanked her".

"Don't worry I did Oyaji"

"And Ichigo" his father called out softly walking to the end of the hall to his room, "I left the heater on and the blankets are on the end of the sofa. You did the right thing son, bringing him down." As he finished his sentence he walked into his room, leaving Ichigo alone in the hallway.

Stirring as he heard movement around him and soft giggles, he twitched his nose as he felt something tickled it? Snapping his eyes open he looked up at Karin and Rukia floating over him with a Texta in their hands. "Are you kidding me!" he screamed kicking off the blanket and running for mirror in the laundry.

Looking at each other the girls shared a smile "I think you guys should run before Oni-Chan gets back" Yuzu sighed before walking back into the kitchen. She knew what the girls were planning and could have woken Ichigo easily, but her small sly part was content with sitting back and watching the chaos evolve.

"RUKIA!" shouted Ichigo looking into the mirror at the small pictures of Chappy the Rabbit kicking little soccer balls around his face, yet it was the large Kenji for Strawberry written on his forehead that made his knuckles whiten on the laundry troth.

Nodding to Karin as Ichigo came stomping down the hall from the laundry; they waited until he was only feet in front of him. Smiling a sweet smile and putting on her best school girl voice that Ichigo hated. "Berry-Kun is there anything I can help out with since you called me?"

Watching Rukia's little performance as the older girl laced her fingers behind her back and danced one foot on its toes around on the floor while softly biting the corner of her lip. Unable to control herself she fell to the ground laughing as her brothers expression change from angry to something else that she didn't really want to think about.

Rukia-Nee could twist her brother's fingers behind his back with just a look. She had never met someone who could have her brother bark like a dog.

Turning his glare on to his sister Ichigo scoop Rukia up and throw her over his shoulder and stomped over to his sister with an evil look in his eye.

"Shit" swore Karin; maybe her brother could resist anything. "How?" She questioned him.

"What do you mean how?" growled Ichigo dumping Rukia next to his sister on the floor.

"What do you mean how? That girl is irresistible and you, you just throw her over your shoulder like she is a sack of potatoes. Shouldn't you be like a melted puddle on the floor drooling and doing whatever she wants?" question Karin.

Scowling his signature scowl he looked at his sister "if she didn't put on that annoying voice then yes I might have been. Now this shit better come off without a mark or both you better be afraid to sleep tonight" he growled before turning and going upstairs to wash his face.

Turning to the younger girl Rukia gulped "Did the baka really just say that?" she asked half distracted as she thought about the night before.

"Yep he sure did, now what are you going to do?" Karin asked as Yuzu walked over eager to hear the answer herself.

"I don't know" admitted Rukia softly to the girls.

"Common Rukia-Nee let's make the Chappy Cookies, Oni-Chan will be cranky for a bit anyway".

Peeking around the corner of the door frame, Isshin watched the girls walk towards the kitchen before pulling out his phone. "Byakuya we need to schedule a meeting, since you might not to worry about telling her about a suitor when she has to return."

* * *

**If you guys like the idea of an IchiRuki Chapter that doesn't majorly build on the plot line, let me know and I can add one every so often.**

**P.S If anyone would like to create an image for my story please let me know.**

**Moonbite**


	4. The Kiss or the Name?

**Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine, if it was IchiRuki would be cannon by now.

**There is a few hints in this chapter about the future of the story, there's one that I'm interested in to see if anyone picks up on it and comments.**

**With that said let's get the show on the road.**

* * *

Folding the paper precisely into two he slid it into an envelope, pressing the Kuchiki wax seal to the front he sealed the letter before signing the address down the bottom. If Isshin signed the papers it would be sure to keep the elders off his back for a while, he almost broke a smile, picturing the looks on the Elders face when they found out who in exactly Rukia's private suitor was.

A knock caught his attention from the office door, followed by the sound of his Fuku-Taichou's voice. "Kuchiki-Taichou, I request permission to enter".

Tucking the letter into the front of his robe stood and faced the portrait of his late wife, hands tucked neatly behind his back "Forgive me Hisana for my past faults". Turning to face the door, he had expected his Fuku-Taichou to come before now, but he was thankful the young man had taken his time "Come in Abarai".

Sliding open the door to his captain's office, he noticed his captain standing at his desk. Dipping his head in a slight bow "Sorry for the interruption Kuchiki-Taichou, I was just wondering when Rukia would be returning from the world of the living, since all Soul Reapers have been recalled back to the Soul Society, except those on Hollow duty".

Looking down to his desk he pulled out a form from a small stack, "Shortly after noon today I received a message from Rukia that Kurosaki Ichigo has awoken from his self-induced coma."

Taking his Taichou's silence as his turn to speak, Renji glanced at the form wondering if it held more information then what his Taichou had told him. "Does this mean Rukia will be returning shortly?" he inquired, if his Taichou wanted to play games he would asked close ended questions. After all he had nearly lost his oldest friend in Hueco Mundo and now she was scraping around the world of the living with Ichigo and his gang. When she should be here, with him, healing and resting. Somewhere he could keep an eye on her like he always has done. His feelings towards Rukia had never changed yet ever since she had met that idiot they hadn't been able to have one conversation without her saying Ichigo's name.

None of that mattered tho as he was going to tell her how he felt, surly she would fell the same way about him. After all they had been friends since they were little, and nobody knew her better than him. He just had to get Kurosaki out of the picture, and when Rukia returned to Soul Society she would eventually forget about him.

Thinking back to his conversation with Rukia. It was the morning of the third day since Aizen's capture, and he could clearly see that she was extremely sleep deprived. She stood there submitting her report to him at Urahara's with dark bags under her eyes. As she gave her report he had watched her slowly start swaying before fainting into his arms, Isshin who had been present informed him that she hadn't moved from his son's side since the incident.

He knew that his Imouto cared about Kurosaki welling being but he hadn't expect it this extent. That day was the first day he had seen her without the Kuchiki mask, she had learnt the Kuchiki ways extremely quickly and excelled at hiding her emotions. He wasn't a blind man he could see the love his Imouto held for the young brat.

When she had awoken she had been terrified of him, for what he would say because of her actions. Had he truly neglected her so much that she was afraid of him, how had he always been so blind and set in his ways to miss this. Remembering Hisana's last request, it was for him to find her sister and give her a family. Yes she had a family now but it wasn't with him it, it was that Kurosaki brat that had given her a family.

He had clearly seen the fear behind her eyes, it had been so intense as she bowed to the ground in front of him asking for his forgiveness. His heart might have gone cold with the death of his wife but it didn't disappear.

He had stood there unsure what to do until Isshin motioned for him to hug her. Leaning down on one knee still unsure how he should go about it when she looked up at him in surprise, out of instinct he had pulled her into a brotherly hug as he softly apologized to her. Smiling internally they had talked for a few hours afterwards, probably more in that one day then all the years that they had been siblings.

"Kuchiki-Taichou are you alright sir" called out Renji to his silent captain.

"Sorry Abarai i was lost to my thoughts on the matter, now to your question. Rukia will be returning once we have a full status condition on Kurosaki. I have spoken to the Soutaichou and he agrees since she is close to the Kurosaki's, plus staying with them previously, she will be in the best position to keep an eye on him."

Taken back by his captains full answer "Sir I don't mean any disrespect but she nearly died, wouldn't it be better to have her here healing?" he asked, it was worth a shot since the captain had left before Rukia was fully healed he didn't know the progress of her recovery".

Aware of what his Fuku-Taichou was attempting to do, Byakuya let out an internal sigh, things were going to get interesting between his Lieutenant and Kurosaki. "I'm currently well aware of Rukia's current health since i have seen her myself since Aizen's capture. I know she is in good hands staying with an ex-captain of Soul Society. I have informed her that during her stay in the world of the living she will be required to send me a small summery of her day each evening, this way I can monitor her mental health myself."

Nodding his head seeing that it would be a futile attempt to take this further, "I see Kuchiki-Taichou, Thank you for speaking with me".

Scrubbing the black markings off his face with a damp cloth, he let out a low groan of frustration as the markings stained his skin leaving blotchy black marks; he was going to kill the midget. Without a doubt it was her idea as Karin would be more incline to a bucket of water. Letting out a low sigh, he expected her to distance herself after last night, although that didn't say she wouldn't when they were left alone.

Standing outside the bathroom door she held her hand just back from the surface debating if this was a good idea after last night, would things be awkward around them now or would they just go on as if nothing had happened. "Rukia if you don't push open that door I will materialize and do it myself" called out Shirayuki.

Hearing a small knock on the door Ichigo lent over and flicked the lock on the door before pulling it open slightly to let the person in. Turning back to the mirror he scrubbed at his forehead again in attempt to remove the blotched Kenji.

Closing the door behind her she gazed at his shirtless chest and felt her cheeks flush red and heat up more than the room. Dam what was happening to me, I have seen his chest many times. "Not when he is standing in a steamy hot bathroom only wearing track pants, while water runs down over his well-defined chest" her Zanpakuto pointed out. Shaking the thought from her head she grabbed the toothpaste from out of the holder. "Sit on the edge of the bath baka" she commanded to him keeping her voice even.

Pausing he lowered the face cloth surprised to hear Rukia's voice; he had expected it to be one of the twins coming to brushing their teeth. Sitting on the edge of the bath he looked at Rukia confused as she put toothpaste in her hand.

"Toothpaste gets rid of the Ink; I knocked over an ink pot when I had calligraphy lessons with the Kuchiki's. The servants showed me how to get it off." She explained as she wiped the paste over the black smudges. "There just leave it for a minute or two and wash it off".

"Rukia"

"Yeah"

"What's going to happen?"

"Honestly Ichigo I don't know, I think it's best if we just wait and see since you don't know the extent of your changes yet? Or do you?" asked Rukia as she sat on the bath ledge next to Ichigo.

Softly shaking his head, "No I need to talk to Zangetsu and Hichigo about the change in my powers".

Placing her hand on his thigh "It will be alright we got a bit of time anyways, talk to them now I'll keep the family out of your room".

"What do you mean, we have time?" he asked curiously.

Standing up she smiled down to him, "You can wash that off now and Nii-Sama is handling it to give us more time. Let's just say the Soul Society can't record the Reiatsu in this area while I'm here, some noble crap." She winked at him before leaving the bathroom.

Staring dumbfounded at the bathroom sink, Byakuya was helping them and Rukia talked about him casually, what had he missed in the time he had been out cold.

"Rukia-Nee I got everything ready, did you help Oni-Chan?" called out Zu as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah wheres Karin? And Zu how well can you detect Reiatsu?"

"She went to soccer and Not very well, only if I focus on it, why?" she replied confused at the sudden off topic question.

Turning to look at Isshin who raised an eyebrow as he got a drink of water from the fridge, "Ichigo, he is going to train and talk to his hollow, can you promise me that you won't focus on it? And Isshin, please don't enter his room no matter what you feel. Nii-Sama has had the house made undetectable and I know Kisuke has also made it so you can't feel Reiatsu outside of the walls."

Nodding his head to the older girl Isshin smiled softly when a dark wave of raw and animalistic spiritual pressure hit them, they could sense it as Ichigo's, but the dark edge of it screamed a Hollow. "Shit" swore Rukia as she turned to run for the stairs, only for her to be yanked back as someone grabbed her arm.

"No, not this time" Isshin said gruffly as he held Zu's hand "Ichigo needs to do this himself and beside the pressure has subsided to almost none existent even though it's still strong". Turning to face Yuzu he smiled "Your Oni-Chan will be alright, now why don't you girls make your cookies as planned, I'm sure Ichigo will be hungry when he finishes".

Feeling her heart rate drop as it calmed, Rukia nodded her head toward Yuzu "Common your Chichi is right, Ichigo will be ok, he always is" she smiled a forced smiled. She knew he need to make sure Yuzu was alright and if she was there he would only worry. Grabbing the measuring cup she looked at Yuzu who still hadn't moved. "How much flour do I need again?" she asked distracting the other girl.

Pulling the biscuits from the oven Rukia took a deep sniff of the amazing aroma when a voice from behind her commented "They smell awesome, but why the hell do they look like rabbits!" he nearly screamed the last part

Winking to the older girl Yuzu smiled up to her brother "Sorry Oni-Chan I wanted to use my new cookie shape".

Rising an eyebrow at the midget "Sure" he said slowly knowing full well what the girls had done "Well its time for us to get ready since you guys let me sleep the morning away."

Taping his foot as he held the front door open "Common we need to go to Geta-Boshi first so hurry your short legs up" he called out to Rukia as she come down the stairs wearing Yuzu's old dress.

"Not my fault you got freakishly long legs berry-Kun" she replied poking her tongue out at him as she walked past his now crippled form.

"Did you have to kick me in the back of the knee cap?" He fumed while shuffling out the door in pain.

Grinning at his back as he locked the door "So why are we going to that bozo's?" she asked softly rubbing her bare arms subconsciously as the cold nipped at her.

"Because you will freeze to death, Yoruichi picked up some clothes for you, I asked dad to organize it earlier." Turning around he seen the worried look in her face. "No need to worry it will be ok. Dad won't fuck this up if it's for his 'third daughter'." Ichigo finished with finger quotes.

"Thank you" she smiled to him as he removed his black slim fit jacket and placed it over her shoulders, fitting her like a winter coat a couple of sizes too big.

"Don't mention it" he grinned down at her before his face changed back to his usual scowl.

Walking into Urahara's shop the pair braced themselves, only to find an empty room as the little bell rang overhead. Something felt wrong as the pair waited for the lunatic of a shopkeeper to pop out, waving his fan and a stupid grin plastered to his face. Glancing around the shop Ichigo turned back to Rukia shrugging, the sign on the front said open.

Smiling at the two teenagers in front of her as she walked down the passage silently " I'm glad you two made it, the two of them are already getting on my nerves" she sighed to the confused teens. "You didn't notice your father was missing did you" she explained at their confused looks.

"I'm going to kill him" seethed Ichigo, knowing instantly what his father would be here plotting with Geta-Boshi. As if on que a muffling sound was heard from under the shop. Groaning Yoruichi turned towards the trap door "If you or Isshin even think about getting out of there to harass these kids tonight, then I can promise a world of hurt will follow" screamed Yoruichi all while smiling like Christmas had just came early.

Turning back to the teens her smile lessened a bit "I thought it would be best to keep him here after he delivered the message. He was talking in whispers to Kisuke as they giggled like school girls."

"Thanks Yoruichi" smiled Rukia, she loved Ichigo's family but she couldn't help but admit that sometimes Ichigo was correct in calling his father bat shit crazy, and when you added Kisuke to the mix it was just asking for grand scale trouble.

"Just leave them to me it's a pleasure when it comes to keeping these two in line" she grinned with a wicked glint to her eye that sent a shiver now the teens spines. "Just go down that hall and Rukia your clothes are in the first room on the left".

Standing against the door for what felt like ages yet he knew it hadn't been long. What had Yoruichi picked for her? Would Rukia like it? So many questions filled his head he could feel it starting to spin, shaking his head he fell into conversation with Hichigo until he felt her spiritual pressure approach the door.

Slowly opening the door just enough so she could peek out with one eye, "I need help, promise me you won't look baka" she asked quietly even though she knew she could trust him. She was a little unsure on what Yoruichi had brought for her, yet it she had seen other woman in the human would wear similar to it.

"Promise" he replied back, could tell from her voice that she was embarrassed with whatever she needed help with. Pushing the door open bit more he stepped into the barley lit room. He could have sworn his heart missed at beat at the sight before him.

She was facing with her back to him, standing there in a pair of black skinny leg jeans that shaped her bum and legs naturally. Her back was bare to him as she hugged some coloured material to her chest. When her voice snapped at him "Well when you're done laughing will you mind clipping it up for me?"

Trying to find his words and hid the fluster in his voice "You look really good in jeans" he smiled hoping he wouldn't embarrass her too much.

"Uh thanks… I haven't worn jeans before, it feels a little weird but I like it though." She replied hiding her smile, it was clear he had looked at her after all. A slight gasp left her lips as Ichigo's hand brushed against her back as he grabbed the bra strap. Her cheeks were already stained with embarrassment at having him come in to do up the bra, but now her cheeks felt like there were on fire.

Slowly bringing the straps together, he was trying his best to keep his hands from trembling, as his cheeks burned. The black material under his fingers was silky just like her skin; her skin felt incredible soft when he had accidentally brushed against it. His hollow part was screaming for the contact again yet he couldn't deny that he wasn't tempted to himself. Her trust was worth more to him.

Feeling him step back from her she quietly whispered "Can you turn around for a second so I can put the top on, Yoruichi note said I would need your help with the sleeves".

Attempting to force his voice normal again "ah yeah sure" he managed as he turned around to give her some privacy, and at the same time to calm his mind and body down.

Curiosity getting the better of him "Hey Rukia is this the first time you have worn a bra? If so what do women wear in the Soul Society?" he asked her while still facing the wall, although he was pretty sure of the answer since she had to fight her own embarrassment for him to clip it up.

Doing up the second from last button on her top she pursed pondering his un-Ichigo like question. Turning around to him she held out her arms, so he could roll the sleeves up like instructed, since they draped over her hands. "You can turn around now. To answer your question we have Bandages in the Soul Society, they are just made of plain cloth. You know this is my first time baka but already it offers a lot more support then the ones we have back in the Soul Society."

Turning around as he listened to her explanation he felt his breath hitch, she had a purple and black checked flannelette shirt that complemented her eyes and figure as she fastened the small black belt around her hips. "Wow" he breathed out slowly as the previous blush return for both at his response.

Her stomach felt as if it was full of butterflies as Ichigo made contact with her eyes, causing both of them to look away from each other. "Yoruichi left a note it says this shirt is from Australia" she stated happily.

Finally gaining his voice once again for what felt like the 10th time he smiled a true smile to her " I'm sorry but it's different seeing you dressed like this in human clothes."

Withdrawing her arm a little she looked at the ground so he wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes.

Groaning "Why can't this type of stuff ever go right for me… Look Rukia I" he started until she cut him off.

"Ichigo you don't need to explain, I understand I'm not human so I shouldn't dress as one" her hurt slipping into her voice, after his wow before she was sure he would have approved. Why would he go say something like that?

Grabbing her arm he pulled her into him. "That's not what I meant, you misunderstood me. What I was trying to say is that you look beautiful." Releasing what he had just said, she was going to kill him he knew it.

"You think I look beautiful?" she asked in disbelief, slamming her hand over her mouth in shock.

Relieved she wasn't going to kill him for his comment he finished rolling up her sleeves. "Yes you do look beautiful" he smiled softly to her so she could see the truth behind his words. He had worked out that Rukia was a little insecure but what said next shocked him.

" Thank you I don't quite know what to say, nobody has ever said anything like that about me unless they are drunk pigs… " she said quietly as he let go of her last sleeve.

Seeing all the emotion and disgust in her eyes he pulled her into a hug "It's the truth so don't let anyone tell you otherwise midget." he whispered to her as he instinctively leaned forwards and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

Letting out a small shy giggle, much unlike her usual self . "You're lucky I'm in a good mood strawberry or I would have kicked your ass for that"

Grinning evilly he built up his courage and lent down to look into her eyes "The kiss or the name" he asked.

Reaching up on to her toes she placed a small peck on his cheek and whispered "I'll let you decide that one baka."

* * *

**Well i hope to be out with another chapter soon just I'm at an impasse, do you guys want a sneak peak at Ichigo's changes or not? Either way I'm dropping a bombshell on the gang next chapter :D**

**MoonBite**


	5. Insanity Slip

**Hi All,**

**Sorry about the delay but i have been busy booking my holiday to Japan. I leave towards the end of this month so i hope to get the next chapter out by then. **

**I hope to have the following Chapter after that out at the end of April when i get back from Holidays.**

* * *

Watching her petite form dart from the room, his fingers lingered on his cheek, he could still feel his skin tingling from where her lips had touched. Was it possible she could feel the same about him?

Coming to a stop in front of Yoruichi from her small dance routine, one she had learnt as part of her noble classes. She noticed Ichigo standing in the door way from the corner of her eye, watching her. "Ready baka" she called out with a cheery voice, one matching the large smile that spread across her face. Her smile reminded Ichigo of a little kid on their birthday.

Peeping over the low self, Isshin smiled to Urahara. Sending him a thumb up signal, as he watched the two youngsters walk towards the exit. Both men unaware of the dark shadow slowly looming up over them, "I believe I distinctively said to both of you not to leave that room" screamed the Werecat at the two men.

Turning at the sound they watched Ichigo's chichi and Kisuke flying through the air, each one crying while holding their jaw in pain. Cringing as the pair crashed through the wall, Ichigo looked down to Rukia "I think we should get going to Orihime's."

"Same here" she replied swiftly moving out the shop.

Playing with the hem of her top as she walked down the sidewalk, she couldn't believe how lucky she was, the top that Yoruichi had brought for her was amazing, and the jeans didn't believe that they could be so comfortable. It was the Lingerie had stirred her insides a little, she still couldn't believe Ichigo had to clip it up for here.

Looking at the quite Berry next to her she grinned evilly. "Hey Ichigo what's Victorian secrets?"

Slightly confused to her sudden question he tilted his head questionably towards her; he could tell the short arse was up to something. "Well it's a type of underwear women wear to look sexy for their boyfriends or husbands."

Rukia couldn't believe her eyes or her ears, how? This was Ichigo, he freaked over everything to do with a sexual nature, how did the baka answer her so non-fazed? "Oh ok what do they look like?" She asked him innocently.

Watching her as she looked up at him, he was right; she really was trying hard to make him embarrassed. Leaning down so his head was nearly level with hers, "Well you should know since you're wearing one and all, as I'm pretty sure that's what the tag had written on it."

Fuck, how she had missed that, of course the bra was, she should have realized it wasn't a plan one. She had seen pictures in the back of her shoji magazines of similar lingerie, but those girls were always beautiful and not to mention had more of a developed chest area. She never thought she would get to wear one.

"What's wrong cat got your tongue" he asked giving her a slight nudge with his elbow, hiding the fact he was a little worried that he had pushed the line.

"No" she huffed. "Why didn't you get all flustered like normal? That was meant to be my payback" she glared at him.

Reaching up and scratching the back of his neck, "I don't know, I think after what happen before I'm pretty Zen at the moment for that stuff" he replied slowly, I never really occurred to him that he wasn't acting like normal. Come to think about it he had never been like that round her.

"That's understandable I guess… did you really mean what you said back at Urahara's tho?" Rukia asked as they climbed the wooden stairs to Orihime's front door.

He sighed internally, would she ever see just how beautiful she was. Placing an arm around her shoulders and giving her a light squeeze "yeah I did and you shouldn't sell yourself short all the time."

Turning to look up at him with a soft smile "I really should book you into Doctor Kurotsuchi you know, although it is nice to see your softer side."

"Aye, only those special to me get to see that side, so keep it a secret, and I have a reputation to uphold." he replied softly back to her as he knocked on the door.

Hearing a loud squeal of "Kurosaki-Kun" he rolled his eyes, as she chuckled quietly at his actions.

Reaching the front door Orihime paused, hearing the light laughter from outside. "I can do this" she whispered to herself softly. If Kuchiki-san could see past the demon in him then she would prove to Ichigo she could as well.

Swinging open the door she smiled cheerfully at Ichigo "Kurosaki-Kun… Kuchiki-Chan" her eyes locked on to Rukia's outfit. "Oh Kuchiki-Chan I see you went shopping today?" Her clothes fit to well from the to belong to Ichigo's sisters, maybe her older brother organised it since she was here on his orders.

Smiling politely, "No, Ichigo organised it for me, it was a surprise." The small dark blue dress Orihime was wearing was impractical in her opinion, with the temperature outside she was sure to freeze, unless she used one of the boys jackets. Groaning internally to herself that's exactly what Orihime had planned. Was this really going to turn into a fight for his affection? She wouldn't step down but what if it tore them apart. One of the things that meant the most to Ichigo was the bond he shared with his friends.

Watching the exchange between the two girls he couldn't help but agree with his hollow, Orihime seemed to have spent too much time around Rangiku. The low-cut and the short length of her dress screamed the female Shinigami's name. He was surprised that there wasn't blood all over the porch from when Ishida arrived.

He knew about how his friend felt for Orihime, he might have been thick when it came to his own feelings for Rukia. It might have taken him a while to realize his own for her, but that didn't mean he hadn't noticed the feelings the others had developed, including Orihime.

"Kuchiki-San is that a flannelette shirt?" asked Uryu.

Nodding "Hai, I believe so" she replied quickly to avoid a conversation about her top, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it more than she needed to.

Smiling "Since we are all out here, just let me just get my bag and we can head off" she smiled sweetly before walking back inside, her features instantly changing to that of anger. Snatching her handbag off the kitchen table, she dug out her keys ferociously. Why? Why did that girl get everything? Ichigo hadn't even said a word to her the entire time. "Calm down girl" she told herself, he looked at your chest area. "That's it I just left speechless".

"Ready" Orihime smiled walking outside and locking the front door.

Standing out the front of a small Restaurant, owned and run by and old local Italian family, Ichigo gave Rukia a slight nudge "Get ready to give your taste buds a treat".

"They import the buffalo mozzarella from Italy" smiled Uryu completely out of character. The expression on his face matched one you would find on someone who just found a naughty little secret.

Rising a questioning eyebrow to Ichigo, he only shook his head in reply as he pushed open the door.

Walking inside the pizzeria Rukia stopped at looking around in amazement, the Atmosphere was unbelievable I felt like she had gone back in time to the gangster movies she had watched with Ichigo's family. From the dark red brick walls to the dark floors; there were booths that lined the walls with a few small tables in the middle, covered with red and white checker table cloths. The pictures on the walls ranged from Vespers to people and famous Italian monuments. Following the others to the counter she could feel the heat from the wood oven warm her chilled skin.

Noticing the young group of male's craning their necks to get a look at Rukia, Ichigo felt his chest burn in anger at the looks the men were giving her. She wasn't just some toy for their pleasures. Turning to Uryu he flicked his head slightly towards the group of guys. Leaning over Rukia's shoulder, Ichigo made sure his cover her small frame from the groups view completely. "Sorry but there's a group of perverts staring at you" he whispered quickly, hoping she would get the message before she kill him.

"Fuck" she swore surprising Ichigo with her language. She hated it when the men in the Soul Society treated her and the other girls like nothing then toys'. They always had the same thing on their mind, sex. It was the reason she would never think of Renji as more than a brother, he was the same as these pigs in that, it was one thing she appreciated about Ichigo, Uryu and Chad they didn't treat women as toys.

Leaning back into him she said a quiet "thank you" as she flicked her eyes to Orihime who had Uryu by her side with his hand on her shoulder as Chad stood behind.

"It's no problem" he responded as he pointing at the board over her shoulder "Pick whatever you want, it's on me".

Looking up at the board, she tried to concentrate, except her mind kept jumping back to his well-defined arms wrapped around her body. She had never felt so safe before, even with the group of men trying to stare at her she didn't care, standing there in Ichigo's arms she felt like as if the world had stopped moving and time had frozen around them. Tilting her head back so she could look up at him "You don't have to, just cos they are watching I have money now to spend in the world of the living".

Fixing his arms around her a bit more securely, "I'm going to anyway, it's a thank you for looking after me while I was in a coma, and I thought somewhere new and different might be nice for you to try".

Nodding to Chad who pointed towards one of the booths at the back of the room as he finished paying, "Oi midget the others are ordering, you picked what you want yet" he growled breaking the sweet mood.

Feeling him stiffen as she brought her heel down on his toes "Well I can't choose, so just order a bigger one of whatever it is you want and we share it?", besides she wasn't going to tell him she was a little confused about pizza, how can you have so many types of toppings on one thing?

Putting his hand on her lower back he pushed her towards the counter softly "Can I get a large cheesy crust Capricciosa, one strawberry Fanta and a coke please" he asked the old lady at the counter handing over the money.

"What lovely manners and I must say you two look so cute together, it's rare to see such true love in the young ones these days" she smiled sweetly before turning around to the kitchen, leaving the both teens to look at each other quickly before they looked away with rosy red cheeks.

Placing the drinks down on the table he slipped into the both next to Chad, as Rukia slipped in across from him, they had avoided the other group of men without a drama.

"Thank you for watching out for us up at the counter, Uryu told me what those guys were doing" Orihime grinned ear to ear in his direction, pulling Ichigo from his thoughts.

"It was no problem." He replied watching a sad look overtake Rukia's features.

"Kuchiki-san everything alright?" asked Chad softly.

Softly nodding her head, "Yeah I just hate men who look at girls like that, I can understand a guy having a look and moving on but when it's a group like that its different. They only want one thing and it makes me feel sick".

Sitting back, Ichigo watched as the waitress pass a pizza to Orihime, well it was more of a death concoction than anything else. The sharp smell alone forced Ichigo to hold the contents of his stomach down, it looked like something from a horrible nightmare that had come alive. Looking up to distract himself he noticed Rukia wasn't doing better, her face was ghostly pale and her lips pressed tight.

"I'll be right back with the last one" the waitress smiled a little longer than need at the boys as she passed the last pizza on her cart to Chad.

Glancing at Ichigo and Rukia Uryu picked up his napkin up and placed it on his lap. Why hadn't Rukia put up her usual fight when Ichigo had entered her personal space? He had seen what she was like before, normally with pure instinct she would have knocked him one instantly without hesitation. What had changed between them for her to be this comfortable with him so quickly, had they been in a close place earlier that day?

Turning his attention to Orihime who was watching Ichigo carefully, the problem wouldn't be the girls; they would keep it quiet for Ichigo's sake. The real issue would be Renji, if what Renji had told him in Hueco Mundo was to stay true then it was going to get very ugly and quickly between the two. Judging by Ichigo's behaviour earlier it was clear his friend had accepted his feelings.

Placing his hand on his stomach, he had felt firsthand what Ichigo's rage could do. If someone hurt Rukia and he was to lose self-control it would only lead to a violent bloodbath, a Cero could wipe Karakura from existence.

Letting her eyes full shut Rukia lost herself to her thoughts while Ichigo and Chad discussed a guitar rhythm. Why didn't he deny them being a couple before? Why didn't she? Did he fell the same way as she did?

Feeling her depression start to kick in as she thought about the Soul Society, Central 46 would never approve of her relationship with a human. Then there was her Nii-Sama, would he understand? Hisana had been forbidden, yet he fought for her. Even with the changes with her Nii-Sama, he couldn't over rule Central 46 and what if she did get rejected, they would never let her see him again.

"Confusing thoughts of the heart?" Her Zanpakuto asked sympathetically.

"No I know what my heart wants, it's how to get it and if I can keep it" she replied mentally.

Letting out a low sigh her Zanpakuto frowned "Rukia, Ichigo fought the Soul Society once for you. That man would tear heaven and earth in half for you, just let things play out".

Watching the lady place the pizza down in front of her and Ichigo, Rukia did a double take at the amazing aroma. "Oi shorty dig in before you drool all over it" Ichigo grinned while the rest but Orihime dug into their own.

"But Kurosaki-Kun where's your pizza?" Orihime asked confused to why the waiter had only placed one pizza in front of Rukia and Ichigo.

"Nah we decide to get one to share, since Rukia hadn't had pizza before she didn't know what she wanted" he replied swiftly reaching for a slice.

Nodding to Orihime, Rukia said a quiet "Thank you" to her Zanpakuto. Turning back to the pizza she watched Ichigo pick up a big triangle wedge of pizza, as cheese dripped down from the sides over his hands.

Picking up a slice she held it just in front of her nose for a second enjoying the aroma, taking a bite her eyes opened wide at the taste. It was sensational, like as if she was biting into a slice of heaven, as all the flavours assaulted her taste buds. How had that basted not brought her here before? "This is incredible" she commented with a mouthful of pizza momentarily forgetting her manners.

"I told you its good didn't I" smiled Ichigo getting nods of agreement from the rest.

Slumping down in her chair she felt stuffed; she had managed to eat at least half of the pizza which was a big feat for her. "I don't think I have ever eaten so much" she winced as her tummy groaned in protest, as it processed the food.

"Hey gorgeous, would you and your beautiful friend like to come and join me and my friends at our table for dessert?" a rough voice asked. The voice reminded her of Grimmjow. Focused on the raven haired girl in front of him he lent in a bit more "Leave that bright headed freak of a boyfriend and come and sleep with a real man".

Quickly shooting Ichigo a back off look so he would let her handle it, Rukia turned and looked up at the young man.

The way he had called her beautiful disgusted her, it felt good when her berry-kun had said it to her but now she felt dirty. Just because she was short and didn't have much of a chest area, didn't mean that she would sell herself for a single compliment. She was going to rip this fucker a new one, it would be a stain on his memory forever. She could always count on Ichigo to be ready if the man tried anything physical.

"Why would I sleep with dirty fucking mutt like you, who knows what I might catch" she growled at him. Ignoring the loud grasp from Orihime she stood up and pointed a finger just off his chest, a trick she had learnt to bring people down to her level. "My man is more than twice the man you will ever be, now I suggest you hide that tail between your legs and run back to your little friend's".

Starring in disbelief at the small girl in front of him he clenched his hand into a fist, how had this tiny girl make him feel smaller than her in the blink of an eye, just how old was she?

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up into the scowling face of Ichigo, yet his eyes were dancing with amusement and pride. "As you can see my girl here can clearly stand up for herself. I do suggest that you go back to your little pack and not to bother us again".

Dropping his voice he lent into towards the young man "Listen her fucker, you even look or think about looking at her again and I will pull out your eyes with my own fingers and replacing them with hot coals, you hear me?"

Stepping back in alarm the stranger glared at the tall red-head in front of him "What the fuck man, you're a fucking psycho"

"Run" Whispered Ichigo letting his eyes slip to those of his hollow.

Grinning as he watched the worthless man scamper back to his friends, he turned back to his friends with normal eyes and a soft smile.

"Wow Kuchiki-San that was so brave" Orihime grinned at her.

Smiling as she sat down "it was nothing, grown up in the Rukongai we had to learn how to stand up for ourselves".

"Someone needs to remind me not to get on Kuchiki's bad side" Uryu chuckled at his arrivals expense.

Ichigo's soft smile instantly changed back to his ever-present scrawl at Rukia's words, if anything had happened to her he was going to find them and make sure they could never touch another girl again. "Let's go" he said sharply, not in the mood to sit still.

Following Ichigo outside, Rukia felt the cold air sting her face, it had been nice and warm inside the pizzeria with its open wood oven heating the restaurant, why did the baka have to get up and leave so quickly.

Walking along the path behind Ichigo, she felt herself shiver from the cold night air, a warm shower sounded perfect to her at moment. Feeling her body temperature rise, she shook her head to remove the image of Ichigo standing shirtless in the bathroom.

Wincing in pain as her knees hit the concrete path, all previous thoughts gone from mind as she struggled not to scream out in pain. Turning her head he noticed the others in the same position besides Orihime who had been knocked unconscious by the overwhelming Spiritual pressure.

Turning back to Ichigo she watched him step forwards to the source, unaffected by the immense spiritual pressure. "Ichigo" she screamed as he lifted his hand towards the three Arrancar and the closing Garganta behind them, a red ball of energy was slowly growing at the tip of his finger.

* * *

**Thank you to all that review and again i apologies for the late chapter.**


	6. Prince Charming?

**Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine or IchiRuki would be an item already.**

**Well i did it in time, here is another chapter before i leave for holidays, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

Wincing in pain as her knees slammed the concrete path, all previous thoughts vanished from mind as she struggled not to scream out in agony. Forcing herself she looked behind to check on the others, Chad and Uryu were in the same position. Except Orihime, who knocked to the ground unconscious by the sudden overwhelming Spiritual pressure.

Turning back to face Ichigo she watched him step forwards to the source, unaffected by the immense spiritual pressure. "Ichigo" she screamed in shock as she he lifted his hand towards the three Arrancar and the closing Garganta behind them. A red ball of energy was slowly growing at the tip of his finger, letting of small pulses of red light.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, it's a pleasure to meet you" bowed the middle Arrancar his shaggy blond hair falling in front of his face hiding the stripe of mask that ran down the centre of his face.

Snarling "What the fuck do you want?" returned Ichigo not in the mood for games after hearing Rukia's cry of pain.

Looking to each of his men "You see you took something dear from us, so we are here to take something dear to you" his grin send shivers through Rukia's spine .

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but I'll tell you this, you lay one finger on someone I care about I'll kill you, all of you".

"Kurosaki-Kun you can't" whimpered Orihime gain conciseness.

Slowly pushing herself up a little Rukia retrieved the soul dispenser from her jeans an ejected one into her palm, "Chappy Take Orihime and the others away from here".

"Aye, Aye Miss" smiled the mod soul scooping Orihime up and bounding off, before the girl could protest.

"No" Chad said softly as he pushed himself up from the ground and gave Uryu a hand up. "We trained for this; it was only there unexpected spiritual pressure that caught us off guard".

"Chad, Uryu, Rukia I want you three to stand back, these are Privaron Espada."

"Ichigo we have all fought the Espada before" argued Chad

"Chad, look at the middle ones left leg" Ichigo answered not taking his eyes off the Privaron Espada. " I'm guessing you're the top three Privaron Espada?" Ichigo questioned.

Grinning, the middle Espada took a step forward but stopped as Ichigo's Cero pulsed bigger, "Yes, I am Muerte Mortalidad and my rank is Privaron Espada 101, my comrades don't have names but go by 100 and 102. We were removed from the Espada since Aizen was in process of restoring their special minds when you invaded".

"Special minds?" question Uryu.

Shrugging Muerte turned back to his companions "Aizen might have not approved but I believe if you catch your kill, then you should be able to play with your food before you eat it".

"Rukia get behind me" screamed Ichigo as both of the twisted Espada disappeared in a buzz of Sonido.

"Ichigo" screamed Rukia, as the larger Arrancar grabbed her and disappeared in another buzz of Sonido returning next to Muerte, shortly followed by the other Espada holding Orihime up by her neck, as if she was his trophy.

"I think I'll have fun with this one boss" smiled the Espada dumbly through his clown like mask as he ran his hand over Rukia's head, "she will make a good little pet if not ill just twist like the last one". With his last comment he gripped his fingers around the top of her skull and twist a little.

"Kill them King, nobody touches the queen and gets away with it" screamed his hollow.

Letting go of the burning anger he was holding, Ichigo throw his head back letting out a hollow like scream as the white clay like substance exploded all over his body.

"I don't think so" growled Muerte as he whipped out his sword holding it to Rukia's neck, flicking his other wrist, opening a Garganta. "Killing us will only mean watching her die, is it worth it?" laughed Muerte.

"I will never lose her" whispered Ichigo in a blood curdling voice as he drove his clawed hand through the back of Muerte's head, shattering his mask from the inside out. The Espada wouldn't have even seen him move. Slinging the body off his arm he let out a large victory howl as his eyes locked on to the smaller Espada.

Dropping the girl, the smaller Privaron Espada drew his sword "Venado de Carga" he screamed dropping to all fours as he small stubs in his mask extended into a large spiked antlers, resembling that of a male deer. "She will be broken before you can get close" screamed the deer like hollow lowering his antlers charging a blue Cero.

Gripping the base of both antlers in an instant, ignoring the buzzing sound of the Cero forming around him, Ichigo started to tear the antlers apart ignoring the bone chilling screams of pain from the creature below him. "No body touches her but me" he swore giving it the antlers a finial pull tearing the creatures head in half in the attempt.

Covered in the blood spray he tossed what was left of the Espada to the ground, all rational feelings gone; only his desire to protect now remained as he tore into the Garganta after Rukia. He was going to bring her back, Soul King or not he was going to tear the worlds apart if that basted had done anything to her.

Alarms and bells could be heard throughout the Seireitei's Department of Research and Development Surveillance Division. "Somebody get me Kurotsuchi-Taichou now, we have a sev-0 in the world of the living".

"Yes, yes calm down, I'm sure it's nothing; now give me the readings you incompetent fool or ill-use you for my next experiment" screamed Kurotsuchi snatching the read-outs from an unknown squad member. "Now let me see, Karakura… three Privaron Espada… What's this?" turning to the computer "This can't be right, let me run the tests again".

Stepping away from the computer "Contain the area; make sure that the citizens are safe, this is a high emergency procedure, sev-1, we have three Privaron Espada in the world of the living, the last reading was a mistake, ignore it" he spat out. "I must report this to the Soutaichou."

Stepping out of the hall he flashed to the entrance of the squad's compound, "Lady Yoruichi, I take it Kisuke is aware of our current predicament".

"Yes he sent me here right away, he believe he managed to contain Spiritual pressure of Kurosaki Ichigo"

"No, but I have re-ran the results again, and this time he had it contained. I will destroy the first copy since this news must not be released. However I need to notify the Soutaichou of the Privaron Espada unless you want an investigation I believe I should be leaving."

"Hai" replied Yoruichi as the mad doctor flashed away.

Turning Yoruichi looked up at the sky from were they had first entered the Seireitei "Ichigo you fool what have you done."

"All captains please report directly to the meeting hall, we have a sev-1 in the world of the living" lowering his finger from the hell butterfly Byakuya turned to his left. "I'm correct in presuming you are here about this emergency, is my sister alright Yoruichi Shihouin?"

Walking next to the noble, she is with Ichigo so she will be safe. But Byakuya you must lead this investigation, Ichigo when I left he was drawing upon his hollow side since he was in a Gigai".

"Does she know?" he questioned her.

"I don't believe he has told anybody yet"

"I see" Byakuya replied softly.

"You're not angry?" Yoruichi asked slightly surprised at the simple answer.

"No he is doing the right thing. He maybe vulgar and disrespectful but he has a good heart, look at his current situation Yoruichi. He is known as a Shinigami, nevertheless by the sounds of it he is just as much a Hollow as he is Shinigami. He might be the hero of the winter war but do you believe that Central 46 will grant him Immunity?"

Hanging her head low "I see what you mean. If the hollow side is to show it will course chaos, this can go two ways, a statue built-in his honor or a call for for his execution".

"I must take my leave now, but you understand my point precisely. Think about it and convince Isshin, only the name Shiba can protect him from the Central 46".

"How?" called out Yoruichi as Byakuya stepped forwards ready to shunpo.

"Old Noble protection" was her answer as he disappeared from sight.

"Orihime" screamed Uryu as he dived for her falling form, why didn't Ichigo attempted to catch her. No it wasn't Ichigo anymore, Ichigo wouldn't murder in cold blood like that. Jumping for Orihime he caught her in his arms, attest the demon was gone from the world of the living.

"Uryu, Ichigo he… he…" she whispered softly before turning her head into his chest crying.

He was going to kill Kurosaki.

Sprinting towards Uryu and Orihime, Chad stopped as he felt a Senkaimon open up behind him, slowly turning to face the doors as they opened. He stood frozen as Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kyoraku walked out from inside the white light.

"Hello Yasutora, can you tell me why I can't feel the spiritual presence of the Privaron Espada" smiled Kyoraku as both nobles came to a stop in front of the young man.

Standing straight, he knew the man in front of him was a fair man, but Byakuya Kuchiki was cold and followed the rules to the T, how was Ichigo going to get out of this one. "Ah sir, Ichigo took care of two of them and the third escaped into a Garganta" Chad replied honestly, although leaving out the fact that Rukia was taken and Ichigo chased the Espada.

Softly nodding his head "I see, do you know where Kuchiki-San and Ichigo might be?"

Turning he bowed slightly to the cold noble " I'm sorry Kuchiki-Taichou but the Espada took your sister into the Garganta, Ichigo just made it in before it closed. He should be back shortly with her" If Ichigo had the power he demonstrated just before he highly doubted that his friend would take long.

Rising and eyebrow Kyoraku looked towards Byakuya "I guess we should just pull up a patch of grass and wait for their return if that is the case" grinned Kyoraku as he pulled out a small flat bottle of Sake from inside his robe.

"I don't want to be disrespectful sir but don't you think we should be helping Ichigo not sitting around here waiting" asked Chad as Uryu carried Orihime over, the look on the Quincy's face told him more than enough.

Speaking up for the first time, "If you believe they will return soon I agree with Kyoraku, plus without knowing their location it would be difficult to track them" stated Byakuya.

"Is Kurosaki-Kun and Kuchiki-Chan going to be alright?" whimpered Orihime from where Uryu had sat her down.

"Have confidence in your friends" Byakuya answered formally as a rip opened in the sky just above them.

Stepping out of the Garganta covered in blood, Ichigo dropped to the ground holding Rukia's small frame within his arms bridle style. "Byakuya" he called out in a wavering voice through his hollow mask, the rest of his body returned to normal.

"Kurosaki is she?" asked the cold noble no emotion visible in his features.

"No she is just unconscious" Ichigo replied hiding his surprise at Byakuya's question as his mask crumbled away.

Smiling Kyoraku spoke up "Ichigo I must gather a report to explain the situation to the Soutaichou. I gather that these Privaron Espada just wanted revenge and kidnapped Rukia-Chan here. Chad and Uryu here stopped two of them, allowing you to chase the third into Hueco Mundo. It was there that you rescued Rukia and returned by a Garganta open by your friend Nel, one of the ex Espada that assisted with the war effort."

Opening his mouth to speak Ichigo was cut off by Byakuya with raised eyebrow "I believe that is correct Kyoraku-Taichou".

Waving his fan in front of his face Urahara stepped forwards "You forgot one part old friend. Ichigo here didn't change into his Soul Reaper form into after I had raised the protection shield that's why the Soul Society doesn't have record of him changing to a soul reaper".

"Kisuke you old dog" grinned Kyoraku.

"Thank you, all of you" smiled Ichigo as Rukia stirred in his arms.

"Kurosaki I do believe it is time you put my sister down and do something about that blood" glared the older Kuchiki.

"Hai, can I ask why tho?" he asked as he gently laid Rukia on the ground.

Remaining silent as he knelt by his sister's side, he rested his hand on her forehead temporally until a soft green light hummed from under it. "Kurosaki you have done more than enough for the Soul Society and the Gotei 13, in saying this there are those of us that wish to protect you from Central 46 and their prejudice ways."

Silence fell among the group at his words, "Ichigo" mumbled Rukia opening her eyes breaking the silence a few minutes later. Mentally freezing as she focused on her brother's face, "Nii-Sama I'm sorry I didn't mean too".

"Relax Rukia" Byakuya stated calmly moving his hand to her shoulder as the green light faded.

"Mmkay, but where's Ichigo?" She replied softly closing her eyes again still a little dazed.

Kneeling down next to her Ichigo grabbed hold of her hand not caring that Byakuya was directly across from him "Im here Rukia don't worry" he answered loud enough that only she and Byakuya would hear.

"My nice clothes, where is Pyon? Did she return when, oh my god is Orihime ok?" asked Rukia opening her eyes worried as she spoke up that last part.

" I'm ok Kuchiki-Chan, how are you?" asked Orihime feeling a little guilty at the worry Rukia was showing for her safety, when her own thoughts were of jealousy towards the girl. That guilty feeling quickly changed back to jealousy. It was her fault anyway that Ichigo hadn't even checked on her, Rukia always stole his attention from her.

Rukia let out a breath of relief for her friend "I'll be alright, if it wasn't for Ichigo tho. I…" she died off as her body shuddered a little".

On instinct he ran his thumb over the back of her hand "It's alright nothing happened and nothing will, his gone Rukia".

"Nii-Sama, would it be alright to get up now? I need to talk to Ichigo alone" asked Rukia shyly.

"Kurosaki I trust you will call me if she needs help?" returned Byakuya setting his cold gaze on the young man.

"Rukia what happened between you and Byakuya?" asked Ichigo as they walked out of earshot from the others "You two are different; he acutely treated you like a sister back there. He was still emotionless and cold but his actions were caring.

Looking back at her brother talking to Kyoraku and Urahara, "When I was forced back to the Seireitei after Orihime went missing, I wasn't thinking clearly and enraged. I had started screaming in anger at a statue in Byakuya's presence, once we had returned to the Kuchiki grounds. I was wild, screaming about how important my friends were and how the Central 46 along with the Kuchiki Elders can go fuck themselves. I think I shocked Byakuya a little with my vocabulary but once I had calmed down he asked me to follow him to his office. I was terrified but once we got there he gave me orders as the head of the Kuchiki clan to gather missing information on the substitute Soul Reaper at once".

"He sent you?" ask Ichigo in disbelief that the stiff noble could shift the stick in his ass if he wanted to.

"Hai"

Watching the soft smile form on her face, "Does he really mean that much to you?" asked Ichigo.

"He is the only family I have Ichigo, he might not be the normal brother type but he has always looked out for me, it's the only reason I'm still a Soul Reaper".

"What do you mean?" by that Ichigo asked confused.

Letting out a groan of annoyance, had he listen to anything about noble life? "Ichigo for the last 30 years Byakuya has fought off the elders for me; I may not be Kuchiki clan by blood but I'm the head of the clans sister so my marriage is still of high value".

"Rukia"

"It's ok I have come to terms that I will have to marry a suitor one day, I just hope that day isn't for a long time" she sighed.

Pulling her against him "I will always be there for you no matter what happens ok, but we need to get going back shortly" he smiled gently down to her while making a silent promise to himself. It would be over his dead body that Rukia married some stuck up noble suitor that she hadn't chosen.

"I know, Ichigo are you alright though?" she asked quietly. It was the reason that she had pulled him away in the first place, she had just witness him brutally murder three Espada and now he was sitting here like nothing had happened.

"I was waiting for you to ask that" he commented quietly. "You know when you have done something before so when you do it again you don't really think about it. That's what it feels like to me, except it hasn't happened before, I think it's a natural reaction from my Hollows past experiences."

Sitting up gasping "Do you mean that you hollow was once a real hollow?" she stuttered.

"Yes and no, did you know how our Zanpakuto's have past lives? He asked curious to see how much she knew about her Zanpakuto.

Tilting her head to the side "Yeah Shirayuki won't tell me hers but I know of it, do you suspect your hollow is the same?"

"Yeah, I have tried talking to him about it but he always disappears. Common let's get back to the others".

"Ichigo wait" Rukia called out softly as she he stood up next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked quickly, turning around to face her.

"Nothing" she mumbled as she stepped up onto the park bench. Looking past his confused face she checked if anyone was watching, seeing that the coast was clear. Seeing that it was she lent in giving him a soft kiss on the cheek "They say everyone has a guardian angel" she whispered.

Feeling his cheek burn again with the same sensation, "I don't know about an angel I think a demon is more fitting in my case".

Jumping down off the bench she looked up to him "A demons protection huh? I guess I can live with that. I do believe it is prince charming that girl's swoon over tho".

"You're not like most girls tho"

Raising an eyebrow "Well that's a bold statement and what makes you thing I'm not like them girls".

Grinning "I'm pretty sure killing monsters for a living is what the great and noble prince charming is meant to do, not his princess shut away in a tower".

"Well, don't forget i was shut away in a tower, thank you" she replied sticking her tongue out at him like a child.

"And did your prince charming came and rescue you?" he snickered not realizing what she was referring to.

"Yeah he did" she smiled sadly, before looking at him in shock at what she had admitted. "Ichigo I…"

Realising that they were talking about Ichigo smiled, "I guess that makes Renji the noble steed" he laughed causing her to join him.

"May I ask what is so funny?" smiled Kyoraku approaching the pair with Byakuya.

Looking towards Ichigo who nodded back with a wink "Hai Kyoraku-Taichou, we noticed that when Ichigo rescued me from the Soul Society it sounded like a fairy tale from the world of the living. A princess who is trapped in a tower and is rescued by the brave and handsome prince charming"

Clearing his throat "And how do you find this so funny?" asked Byakuya in a serious tone.

"Well you see that makes Renji the noble steed" Smirked Ichigo as Kyoraku joined Rukia in laughter, followed by a soft chuckle from Byakuya.

"What's wrong Kurosaki, did you not think I could enjoy a good laugh?" question Byakuya at the dean pan look of shock on Ichigo's face.

Shaking his head at Byakuya's words "No, I have just never seen you show emotion."

"I'm still a man Kurosaki, but now we must leave, since we have wasted too much time on this emergency report, the last thing we need is Kenpachi to be sent here".

"Hai Nii-Sama, Kyoraku-Taichou thank you for coming and helping us".

"It's no problem Rukia-Chan, just remember when it's us just call me Shunsui, and that goes for you too Ichigo".

"Thanks" Ichigo replied as he watched Byakuya open a Senkaimon.

Watching the Senkaimon close she lent up against Ichigo who put his arm around her. "It's cold" she mumbled softly.

"Let's head home then, they others seem to have already left".

Falling down on her bed Orihime whipped a tear away, she knew it was a bad idea to go back and check on Ichigo and Rukia but she had to anyway. Turning to her phone that lay vibrating in her lap, the front screen flashing as it displayed a message and Tatsuki name.

From Tatsuki  
To Orihime

I can't believe that bitch would do that to you,  
She knows about your feelings Ichigo.  
Orihime we need to do something about this,  
You and Ichigo are perfect.

Tatsuki

Reading the message Orihime looked out the window, Tatsuki was right. Rukia might be her friend but she needed to protect Ichigo and not let him make this mistake, he was meant to be with her and not throwing his life away for a dead girl. "I want to be the rain that washes your sadness away" she whispered tenderly.

* * *

**I have always wondered if people have ever made the Fairy Tale connection; How Rukia is locked in a tower and Ichigo her prince charming is on his way to rescue her. Then again it might just be me :P **

**Well this in my last Chapter before I leave to go away :( but I will be back with another Chapter :D**


	7. A Hero's Ball

**Moshi-Moshi I'm Back from Japan and with a new Chapter.**

**I feel bad keeping everyone waiting :( saying that i hope you guys like this chapter and ill have the next chapter out soon :)**

* * *

Sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, keeping her bare feet warm, Rukia stretched her fingers out around her warm cup of hot chocolate. She was barely paying any attention to the television as Ichigo channel-surfed the morning news shows. Ichigo, his name had played on her mind all night. Last night when he had told her everything was ok, even though she knew he was telling the truth something about it still worried her. She had seen things that night that would make a harden warrior feel unpleasant, she had put her own sword through a comrades body, but what he had done last night, it was something out of a horror movie.

Shifting her gaze to him for what felt like the hundredth time, his face had returned to his natural scowl. She had grown used to his scowl but this was something deeper, something more troublesome than normal. Letting out a small sigh she lifted her mug to her cold lips and enjoyed the warmth that it offered. How was she going to tell him the latest news, would he accept?

Placing the remote down on the coffee table Ichigo lifted his arms back behind his head stretching out his body, letting out a small yawn he looked over to Rukia. "Hey" he said simply.

Sitting her hot chocolate back down in her lap she looked at him rising an eyebrow "hey to you too".

"You alright" he asked slowly. He hated these sap conversations but he could tell something was troubling her or she wouldn't have been looking in his direction every five seconds.

Tilting her head Rukia stared back at him "What do you mean?" she asked innocently in attempt to hide her previous thoughts.

"Well for instance you keep looking this way every five seconds and you haven't said one word to me since you came downstairs 15 something minutes ago".

"Oh" she replied quietly adverting his gaze, as she finished the last drags of her hot chocolate.

"Rukia why don't you stop delaying, you can ask me anything, you know that." Ichigo stated as he took her empty mug and placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

Unfolding her legs she wiggled over next to him and lent into his side "I'm scared" she answered him softly. She hated being scared, growing up she was always afraid the boys would tease her on the stormy nights and the Kuchiki mansion was always lonely with nobody to turn to.

"Is it about last night?" he asked kindly, as she sat back up.

"Yeah" she replied quietly, picking up the pillow of the end of the couch and sitting it in his lap.

"Rukia they are gone and not coming back, I made sure of it. They can't come back and hurt you ever again." Ichigo whispered tenderly as she laid her head on the pillow, looking away from him at the blank television screen.

Closing her eyes she blinked away the tears that threaten to fall "It's not that, Ichigo but what will happen next time? They won't be always able to hide your changes"

Reaching over he fixed part of her hair that fell into her face, "Look I don't know yet, although when that times comes we will find away, we always do".

Rolling on to her back, so she could face up to him "I know Baka, but can you just promise me you won't do that again".

"No, if your life is in danger I will do whatever it takes to get you back, the Central 46 can go to hell for all i care with there laws" he growled as his eyes flashed gold.

"Ichigo your eyes" screamed Rukia sitting up in horror.

"What, what's wrong with them?"

"They just flashed gold like your hollows" Rukia gasped. "Ichigo your hollow is showing signs as your emotions fluctuate"

"Fuck. That explains why it was so easy to call upon my hollow powers last night. Rukia this isn't good, if my hollow side is showing with my emotions the entire Seireitei will know within hours of me being there. I will need to stay away and avoid going back to the Soul Society".

Shaking her head quickly she stopped and held his gaze with her own fearful eyes "I can't go back alone, I can't go back to them, it was killing me being trapped there under their constant watch and whispered threats. Why does this have to happen now" nearly screaming the last part in panic before freezing up.

"Rukia" called out Ichigo placing his hands on her shoulders. Receiving no response from her, he shook her lightly. "Rukia I need you to talk to me, you need to explain to me what's wrong?" Ichigo asked her calmly, the last thing he needed was to show signs of panic as well. It was a lesson his father had drummed into him when he would help with the patients.

"Ichigo" she whispered barely audible.

"Common Rukia show me how strong you can be, I need you to tell me whats wrong so I can help you."

Softly shaking her head "Ichigo I'm sorry, I know its stupid but after Nii-Sama's call this morning and your eyes changing it just pushed me over the edge."

Nodding his head to show he understood "What did Byakuya say?"

"Yamamoto-Soutaichou is going to be hosting a ball in celebration for our victory in the winter war tomorrow night. All the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei thirteen will be attending, along with the noble houses and those who participated in the war effort".

"I don't understand what does that have to do with going back to the elders?" Ichigo asked confused to her panic besides the fact that he would be require to attend.

"After the ball I will not be returning to the world of the living. Ichigo the elders have forced Byakuya to find me a suitor." she whispered barely audible.

Feeling his heart pain at her words he could tell his eyes had changed to solid gold. His hollow was nothing short of pissed. "Isn't your brother the head of the family, can't he do something?" Questioned Ichigo forcing his voice to remain normal.

"For a long time he has been but since I killed an Espada my value has risen in the noble world. Its fucked Ichigo the way they can value lives as currency." she growled out.

"Isn't Byakuya the head of the clan tho?" Ichigo asked removing his hands from her shoulders. Moving his hands to the side of his face he rubbed his temples, this noble business always gave him a headache.

"Yes but Nii-Sama can be over ruled, only in the case that more then 90% of the elders vote against him."

Reaching over he placed his hand on top of hers "I won't let them force you to marry someone you don't wish too."

"No, we both know that if your hollow side gets out that Central 46 will warrant your execution. I won't let you throw your life away for me, you have future here with friends and family, these people need you here." Feeling her eyes start glass over, she tucked her top lip in, attempting to compose herself and not to think about her future with a faceless noble.

"Rukia, I won't be able to hide what I am forever, and I understand that." He wanted to say more but couldn't break his promise to his Chichi; he would need to speak to him tonight. It was unfair on her, she need to know the truth.

Pulling her hand away and standing up facing away from him, "It's my fault, I dragged you into all of this."

Standing up after her, he pulled her around into his embrace. "Rukia listen to me, if I had to choose between this life and another, I would choose this one every time, do you understand that."

"Thank you." she muttered against his shirt, his embrace warming her.

Looking down towards her he smiled softly thinking to himself. I would choose the path with you in it every time. If the elders wanted a suitor he would give Byakuya a reason to shut them up. "I guess I will need to find a date for this ball then" he smiled.

"Nii-Sama said to tell you that you will be the guest of honor at the ball and as such you will be required to choose a female from one of the noble house."

Hearing voices walking up the front path to the house instead of the clinic, he pulled away from Rukia, as his face change back to his usual scowl. Having to take a noble didn't interfere with his plans but this did.

The look in Ichigo's eyes screamed trouble if it wasn't their friends at the door, his eyes a strong gold. "I'll get it" Rukia said quickly with a hint of irritation to her voice, she was so sure that Ichigo was about to ask her to the ball. Whoever was at the door was about to find out just how sharp her sword was.

"Thanks, I'm going to go get changed" he sighed, indicating to his track suit pants and plan top.

Watching Ichigo walk to the stairs, Rukia picked up her phone as the screen light up, vibrating in her hand. Hearing a knock on the door she looked up from the name on the screen. "Just give me a second" she called out as she flipped open the screen showing a message from her Nii-Sama.

"Fuck" Rukia swore under her breath, reading the message on her phone as she approached the front door. Her brother had warned her that he would likely try something soon, she just hadn't expected him to act so soon. Stopping at the door she wished Ichigo was here with her, What was she going to say if he did find the nerve to ask her to go to the ball with him? Then there was the issue of Orihime.

Swinging open the door Rukia beamed up at her friends, a fake smile on her lips "Renji what are you doing here? This is a surprise" she claimed, playing her part of the deal. He couldn't let him know she knew he was coming, if he found out her brother was keeping tabs on his movement around her he would get unpredictable. When her brother had first told her about Renji and his continuous hounding from her to return, she had simply sighed into the phone causing Byakuya to stumble on his words.

She wasn't thick she knew of Renji's feelings for her, only it was one she didn't replicate. He was a brother to her, and he always would be. As long as he didn't do anything stupid then everything would be alright between them, she hoped.

"I was sent on the behalf of the Soutaichou to inform everyone here of the winter ball tomorrow night, in the rush of organizing the event there was a delay in getting the invitations here" Renji grinned as Orihime smiled sweetly.

"Ah yes Nii-Sama spoke to me about that last night when I called him. It will be an interesting event. Oh where are my manners, come inside and take a seat. Ichigo will be downstairs in a moment, he is still getting dressed and I need to go get my hair brush." She smiled sweetly ignoring the glare from the two red-heads.

"Thank you Kuchiki-Chan, Do you mind if I get a tray out for water and some cups?" smirked Uryu with a wink and slight nod if his head.

Running up the stairs chuckling softly, very little got past Uryu so she wasn't surprise that he had picked up on her play of words. "What's the rush?" Ichigo asked her, standing in his doorway with his door half closed behind him.

"Renji is here" she replied swiftly as he pushed his door back open for her.

"I was wondering when the pineapple would drop by" Ichigo replied as he watched Rukia collect her hairbrush. "What's the hairbrush for?" He asked confused to why it was suddenly so important for her to look neat and tidy.

"Long story and not how I wanted to tell you. You know how Renji has buried feelings for me?" she questioned, as she run her hairbrush through her hair.

Feeling the knot tie itself and pull tight in his stomach, "Fuck" he swore to his hollow, who growled in agreement. "Yeah I know, but you don't feel that way about him do you?" he asked even though he knew the answer. He had to know for sure that she didn't have any feelings there for him.

Shaking her head "No I don't, but your need to watch your eyes Ichigo" she reminded him.

"I know" Ichigo replied with a frown, his eyes were going to be a dead give away on his feelings in the future.

"Something tells me we can't trust him, if he finds a reason to take me back he will use it. Nii-Sama said Renji has tried to talk him into bringing me back to the Soul Society multiple times now. There are so many laws in the Soul Society between humans Soul Reapers, he could use any of them." Rukia sighed turning towards the staircase.

"We need to remain apart so he can't fucking use anything" growled Ichigo in annoyance.

"Well I might have implied something like that this morning already" she chuckled remembering there reactions, as he let out a low groan. Her berry might have a problem with seeing a female naked but that was because his teenage perverted mind giving him an obvious reaction.

"Rukia it't not a laughing matter and that's why you need the hairbrush" he sighed in defeat. At least the thought of us doesn't disgust her, he thought as she turned around.

Reaching out quickly he grabbed her hand "Rukia wait, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Ichigo asked his cheeks turning a deep red colour.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to ask me Ichigo" Rukia stated coldly not looking at him.

"No I mean it Rukia" he growled pulling her around to face him, "Lady Kuchiki it would be an honor to escort you to winter ball?" he asked tenderly, kissing the back of her hand like a noble.

"It would be my pleasure my lord" she giggled adding to their moment of silliness.

"Good, now it's probably best if we head downstairs before they come and try to kill us both."

"Yo" he casually called out ignoring the death glares from two of the members in the room. "Where's Chad?" he asked to the silence, "Try to keep it calm, until i can get a hang of these eyes" whispered Ichigo as they split up taking seats.

Fixing his glasses on his nose Uryu spoke up "He is with Urahara-San, since Chads rapid advancement in Hueco Mundo, Urahara believes that his powers might be hollow related. They also came in contact with Nel; Urahara is trying to return her back to her adult form permanently now."

"That's great Chad will learn heaps under Kisuke" Ichigo commented, wondering how his friends progress was going.

"Tell us more about the ball Renji?" probed Orihime while she watched Ichigo with a large smile.

"Well the Soutaichou decided to host a ball for all those that participated in the winter war and the nobles of the Soul Society will be attending as well."

"Oh how exciting" grumbled Rukia from next to Orihime in a dead pan voice.

"Common Rukia it will be fun, the theme is a tad different as well. I believe it is something from the living world, Kyoraku-Taichou suggested a masked ball and the Soutaichou liked the idea."

"What are you guys going to go as then? questioned Ichigo with a slight smile, as he imaging the looks on the nobles faces if he showed up in his full hollow form."

"I don't know" stated Rukia, grating herself for the brief enjoyment she felt at seeing the horror in Orihime's eyes, that girl would never be able to stand beside him and support him. If Ichigo hadn't felt the panic in her Spiritual pressure when Yammy had a hold of her, she would have hated to think the mood he would have been in afterwards.

"Oh I'm going to go as a big grizzly bear" smiled Orihime while doing a big action chop, choosing to ignore Ichigo's comment.

"A Brown Kimono with gold highlights would like very nice with that Orihime" grinned Uryu.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind I would like to make it for you if that's ok".

"Thanks Uryu-Kun, do you have any ideas on what you will go as?" question Orihime.

"It's my pleasure and I will be going as a Blue Ray, it's a type of bird".

Renji smirked leaning in towards Rukia "I bet you will go as Chappy the rabbit" he choked though breaths of laughter.

"Renji that's childish and you should know that Nii-Sama would never approve of something like that. I'm sure if I asked him he would command you go dressed as a pineapple."

Immediately ceasing his laughter "Does that mean you want to go with me?" he asked with a high grin. It would be the closest she would hint at it, if not he could always play it off as a joke.

"No, I already have a date for the ball baka and its some Nii-Sama approves of".

"Rukia, if you don't want to go with some stiff as noble I could ask Kuchiki-Taichou if I could escort you to the ball." Renji fumed.

"No" spat Rukia "I got to choose if said yes or no, Nii-Sama didn't force anyone upon me, stop making him trying to always make it look like his is the bad man all the time".

"Sorry I was only trying to help" growled Renji with attitude standing up from his spot on the couch from next to Ichigo.

"Well you're not helping asshole, so just sit your monkey ass back down and shut the fuck up".

"Rukia" Ichigo called out gaining her attention. One more word from Renji and he was going to lose control. How can that asshole think he could talk to her like that with no replications.

"What?" she snapped in a sharp tone.

"You could go as a Hell Butterfly" he replied causally forcing his anger aside, ignoring her tone of voice.

"That's… Acutely a really good idea" she finished softly, seen the stress within him.

"You surprise me at times Kurosaki" smirked Uryu.

"Don't worry I know what you mean" sighed Ichigo bring out a chorus of laughter, lighting the mood in the room again.

"So what about you Ichigo, do you know who you are going to ask?" Renji questioned. If Rukia already had a date and Ichigo had one too then he might have been wrong about the bloke and he was only a close friend to Rukia.

"Yeah, since I'm the guest of honor I must take a noble woman to the ball or some shit". He replied noticing the anger and disappointment flash in Orihime's eyes again.

"Who are you going to ask?" poked Renji a bit deeper. He couldn't have known too many nobles to have been able to get in contact with one already.

"I was requested to keep it a secret until the night of the ball by Byakuya. Sorry guys, but who i have chosen will need to be a surprise for there safety."

"That's bullshit" swore Renji eyeing both Ichigo and Rukia, neither of them were opening up about their dates much. Could it be possible that Rukia was acutely interested in a noble that he didn't know about? Thinking back to what nobles Rukia might be interact with when a memory from the other day caught his attention. He had heard Kyoraku-Taichou mention something that he couldn't hear to Rukia's captain about her; could it be someone from his family? At the time he had dismissed it as a report, since some of the captains had been sent to the world of the living after a strange hollow sighting.

"Don't think so hard Renji or your brain might pop and splatter everywhere" teased Ichigo.

"Like you can talk must have used every bit of your brain power to think of a butterfly" retorted Renji eyeing Ichigo suspiciously, something was wrong about the guy. Th old Ichigo wouldn't have been able to sit so calmly thought the entire conversation so far.

"Shut up both of you" growled Rukia in annoyance at this rate she was sure Ichigo would slip soon, she was surprised he hadn't earlier. "Renji don't think about it, just accept you will be going to the ball as a monkey after all isn't that what part of your Zanpakuto is?"

Standing up Uryu held a hand out to Orihime, helping her up as the other three started behaving like a bunch of wild animals arguing. "Common they will be a while and we can go start getting ready" he smiled to her.

"Thanks Uryu" Orihime replied softly.

Closing the door behind him he smiled "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to go to the ball with Ichigo, but since he is caught up in hero duty would you like to go with me?" he asked kindly.

"Thank you Uryu but you don't need to do that for me I'm sure there is someone else you would want to go with."

"No it would be my pleasure" he smiled.

"Thank you, your always such a gentleman Uryu, any girl would be lucky to have you" she beamed up to him.

Sighing internally as they started to walk down the path towards Orihime's, if that is true why does the one I settle my heart on, have hers set on another man. Talk about a cruel world, he thought to himself silently.

Standing out on the edge of Los Notches Kisuke watched as Chad blocked the lance Nel lunge towards him, so far they had been at it for nearly 50 minutes without either party showing signs of reverting back to their previous state. With a quick flash step to the side he narrowly missed being hit by a flying hoof.

In a burst of Sonido Chad stood beside Kisuke watching the dust clear from the boulder not far away. "Urahara-San how long have we been at it now?" questioned the man beside him, wearing the armor of the devil.

Turning towards the young man beside him, only his face was visible now, his entire body was covered in the same skin and bone like substance. It reminded him of the story's he had read on and old races commonly known as the demon knights. "It is just off 50 minutes why do you ask?" questioned the shop keeper.

"Only now am I starting to feel exhaustion take place" Chad answered before disappearing and a buzz of Sonido, reappearing holding his hand over Nel's face, blocking the charging Cero as the wind started to whistle around them.

Feeling two people flash step towards them Nel whine down the Cero as Chad removed his hand from her mouth. "Sorry to interrupted, but Yoruichi here has just come bearing interesting new, the Seireitei will be holding a masked ball tomorrow night. Would you guys be interested in going? I know I will be taking this fine-looking kitty." Grinned the perverted man as the Yoruichi knocked him face first into the sand.

"Fine-looking, fine-looking if you can't do better than that you will be attending the event alone" she screamed at him as he raised his head from the sand.

"Won't they detect my spiritual pressure?" questioned Nel.

"I have an armband that you can wear, it will hide your spiritual pressure" smiled Kisuke.

"Ichigo will be there as well" Chad stated as well.

"Nel gets to see Itsygo's again" laugh the former Espada like a child.

Stomping up to Ichigo's room her hands shaking, if Ichigo hadn't returned from the bathroom when he had she was sure she would have killed Renji there and then. He couldn't leave the fact alone that she was going with some noble and accepted that he would need to find someone else, if he had been listen properly he would have realized she never said she was going with a noble in the first place.

Feeling a calming hand on her shoulder she turned to face Ichigo, "His gone" he whispered to her as she looked up to him.

Staring into his golden eyes she smiled lightly "It was hard wasn't it".

"Yes" he replied moving over to the window as the gold left it's his eyes. "Kyoraku is pretty smart, this way I'll be able to wear my mask and people won't know." He would need to thank the man when he seen him next.

Lifting her phone to her ear she looked to Ichigo who had turned around and nodded in agreement, ""Hai Nii-Sama he did stop by."

"Did he ask you to the ball?" Byakuya asked as he heard the slamming of the door on the lieutenants quarters.

"Hai, but i told him I had already said yes this morning to someone, and that you approved so he doesn't believe its Ichigo but a noble."

Rising his eyebrows at her last statement, Kurosaki sure moved fast on that one. "I assume you said yes to Kurosaki then" Byakuya asked?

"Hai Nii-Sama I hope that is ok. To avoid any drama's here Ichigo told the others that he had to ask a noble and was asked by you to keep it silent" Rukia informed him meekly into the phone as she twisted her fingers on the bottom of her pyjama top.

"That is easy to deal with, at lest in the eyes of the elders it will be a great honor so I doubt you will have an issue with the family for once. As for the noble part the Soutaichou also asked that Kurosaki be at the opening of the ball so this will work to our advantage."

"Nii-Sama"

"What is it Rukia?"

"Thank you" she smiled into the phone.

"It's alright, I will meet you and Kurosaki at Urahara's at 8 o'clock tomorrow morning, this way we can return by the Kuchiki Senkaimon undetected".

"Ill just let Ichigo know Nii-Sama... Eight o'clock tomorrow morning at Geta-Boshi" she informed Ichigo before going back to her conversation with Byakuya.

Turning back around to the window, Ichigo could hear his family walking up the road as Rukia started talking to Byakuya about the ball. He was glad she was getting along better with her brother, she had always held him at the top of her world.

* * *

**I would like to say a big thank you to cartoon girl 4 eva and 27kirune12, They have both stuck by me while i was away and gave me the confidence to release this chapter. **


	8. Shadows of the Past

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine or IchiRuki would be cannon.**

**Just wanted to say hello before you started reading :) haha**

* * *

Storming out of the Senkaimon Renji spat on the ground "Fucking basted. I'm her oldest friend, like fuck he knows whats best for her." If that carrot head idiot ever tried that shit and he was going to bury him. No matter what happened he was going to get Rukia away from that asshole, she was going to be his.

Speaking up from beside the angry lieutenant "Fuku-Taichou Abarai Sir, the Soutaichou has requested your immediate presence at the current Taichou's meeting" reported the messenger before disappearing in a flash of Shunpo.

"Fuck" Renji swore for the hundredth time. Right now the only appealing aspect to him was a sparring match with Ikkaku. Sparring with that crazy son of a bitch was always a good way to release his anger before heading out to get smashed at a bar and attempt pick up for the night.

"What's wrong Renji, you look pretty pissed" grinned Shuhei leaning on a pillar just off to the side of the Senkaimon.

"What are you doing here Hisagi?" asked Renji eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Nothing I was just on my way to the captains meeting, shall we head off?" Shuhei smirked to the still angry red-head "I heard Ikkaku might be there" he grinned commenting on Renji's habits before disappearing in a flash step.

Exiting his flash step Renji looked around at those around him, apart from Ikkaku if he had to guess the next three Shinigami to become captains these would be it. Turning to the door as it opened an unknown man poked his head out and spoke quickly to Nano who was waiting by the door.

Turning to the others Nano fixed her books in her arms "The Soutaichou is ready for us to enter." She called out.

Walking into the Captains hall Renji took his place beside Byakuya.

"Fuku-Taichou Abarai, I trust that those in world of the living accepted the invitation?" questioned Yamamoto.

Taking a step forwards Renji spoke loud and clear, "Hai Soutaichou, those from the world of the living will be arriving via the main Senkaimon tomorrow evening at 5:30PM sharp."

"Very well Abarai. With the betrayal of three Gotei 13 Captains, it has made the Soul Society look incompetent. Central 46 are concerned about a possible counter attack while we are frail; it's imperative that we fulfill the remaining last two positions promptly. The five of you have been chosen to undertake the Captain's exam for the two remaining positions." Finished Yamamoto as the hall's front door's bounced opened.

"Sorry I'm late" smiled Kisuke Urahara, waving his fan in front of his face as his captain's Haori swirled around him. "Ah it is nice to attend a Captain's meeting instead of listening in" grinned Kisuke.

"What is the meaning of this?" screamed Soifon, ready to lunge at the asshole in front of her Feeling a hand on her head, her eyes open wide, looking up she gasped "Lady Yoruichi."

Lifting a finger to her lips Yoruichi pointed with her other hand towards Kisuke; "watch" was all she said quietly.

Looking between the two exiles, as whisper spread throughout the captains, Yamamoto slam his staff to the ground "I hereby declare that Kisuke Urahara and Lady Yoruichi are to be pardoned from all crimes against the Seireitei, With Aizen's treason it is now clear who was responsible for the Hollowfication of Soul Reapers. Stepping forwards do the both of you accepted the positions offered by Central 46

Stepping forwards and bowing slightly towards Yamamoto "I Kisuke Urahara accept the position of squad 5 Taichou"

Flash steeping next to Kisuke "And I Lady Yoruichi as Fuku-Taichou of squad 5."

* * *

Sitting in his father's office across from his Chichi, Ichigo watched as his old man finished off the letter he was writing, it was address to the Katakura Hospital. Speaking up to break the silence "Chichi I can't do this anymore; I need to tell Rukia about our conversation before I fell unconscious, she needs to know that she won't have to go back to the Soul Society alone."

Closing his eyes lightly as he looked down momentarily before reopening them looking at the picture of Masaki on his desk. "Ichigo before you do, I believe its time I told you my story, the story of how I met your mother. Zangetsu do I have your permission do I have you permission to tell Ichigo everything?" Isshin asked looking up to the materialized form of Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

"You do, but may I request that Rukia and Shirayuki are to be present" Zangetsu stated as he placed his hand on a shocked Ichigo's shoulder.

Snickering "I was just thinking the same thing; my third daughter would only worm it out of this one anyway." Turning his attention to Ichigo "make sure you take care of my third daughter as she will have to face some challenging memories during our conversation." Isshin commented sadly as a soft knock echoed on the door.

Getting up Ichigo pulled the door open towards him only to come face to face with Rukia's Zanpakuto spirit, a small elegant smile broke her lips. Stepping aside so they could come in, the older woman moved gracefully past him without a word, she was almost like an angel in her fluid like movements. Turning back to Rukia he raised an eyebrow.

Smiling the long silver-haired woman hugged Zangetsu in a loving embrace. "I missed you so much love." she said softly smiling up to him.

Leaning down and kissing Shirayuki softly on the lips "And I you my dear… I trust you explained to Rukia why she is here?" Zangetsu smiled as he straightened back up.

"As always on to business, but of course I did, although I think we have some explaining to do after this" giggled Shirayuki, looking at the shocked faces of the two teens standing in the doorway.

Sitting down in one of patients chairs Shirayuki glanced up to Zangetsu as he stood behind her resting his hands on her shoulders. "I guess I should introduce myself since we are yet to meet Miss Kuchiki, I'm Zangetsu Ichigo's Zanpakuto" he nodded swiftly to Rukia; in return he received a small nod and a light smile from the still stunned girl.

Recovering from shock first Ichigo glared at his Zanpakuto "What gives old man; I have never seen you smile before?" he grumbled before returning to his earlier seat as Rukia slid into the seat between Shirayuki and him.

"If you visited once in a while then it might be different, the only time you ever enter your inner world is during a thunderstorm inside" Sneered Zangetsu in a childish manner.

"Well if the asshole wasn't there than I might visit" Growled Ichigo in return.

"Ouch King that hurts" laughed his Hollow materializing next to Rukia. Turning his back to Ichigo he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it, "It's a pleasure to meet you my queen." He grinned lifting his head.

Rage fueled Ichigo instantly at the sight of his hollow touching Rukia, in the blink of an eye he had stood up striking his hollow across the cheek, sending him sprawling across the floor. Glaring at his hollow Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand pulling her up from her seat to her feet.

"What are you doing baka?" she asked him confused as he sat down pulling her down on to his lap in the process.

Getting no response from, she swung her heel back into his shin. "You didn't need to do that, no wonder you two fight so much."

"Yeah King, I was only introducing myself, its Hichigo by the way" retorted his Hollow picking himself up from off the ground.

"You didn't have my permission to do that so I'd shut up if I was you as well" growled Rukia glaring at the hollow.

Sliding into Rukia's now vacant chair Hichigo smiled wickedly to her "But the Queen didn't have an issue this morning when the King did it."

Zangetsu cleared his throat to get the rooms attention, as Isshin's eyes opened as wide as sources, "I think that's enough, as we have a fair bit to discuss."

Winking at Ichigo, Isshin then nodded his head towards Zangetsu as his face become grave. "Ichigo, Rukia before I left the Soul Society I was the Taichou for the tenth division, Rukia you might have..."

"Isshin Shiba" Rukia whispered remembering the story of Kaien's uncle who died and the world of the living fighting a Vasto Lordes. Breaking down into tears she turned and faced her head in towards Ichigo's shirt "I don't understand how you could ever have accepted me into this house and treated me like family if you knew who I was." She whimpered in between sobs.

Getting up from his chair Isshin walked around to Rukia, lightly placing a hand on her arm, "Rukia my third daughter, can you look at me" he asked her softly as a parent would to their own child. Watching her wipe her eyes with his son's shirt, Isshin gave her a moment to calm herself before he resumed speaking "Rukia I want you to understand that nobody in the Shiba family blames you for what happen to Kaien."

Ichigo looked down to Rukia, giving her a small squeeze "Common midget at least now we know why I look so much Kaien" he stated trying to get her to cheer up a little. "You going to be alright though?" he asked her quietly.

Turning back to Isshin who softly nodded, she looked back to Ichigo "I think I will be, but I shouldn't I be asking you that" she said softly.

"Well really I'm not surprised, it makes sense after all since none of the Shinigami know my last name."

Hiding his surprise at his sons answer Isshin returned back to his seat, tapping his chin a few times. "Ok where was I, ah. I had just received word of a Hollow in the world of the living had killed my sixth seat and three other unseated officers. Now the death of my subordinates never sat well with me, so I went to the world of the living without permission to kill whatever basted did this.."

"The stories they say you fell in battle, taking a Vasto Lordes with you" questioned Rukia confused, "I don't want to rude but if you survived then why did you leave and let the Shiba clan fall?"

"You protect mum from the hollow that's why you didn't return?" Ichigo inquired, answering Rukia's question and asking his father another.

"No rather it was the opposite, she saved me, but I'll explain that shortly. When I arrived at Karakura it was already raining. This was bad news as the hollow only attacked when it was raining and a relief squad had already been sent; it was like the rain made it go berserk. Anyways when I arrived I dismissed my fourth and fifth seat along with the other five unseated members back to the Soul Society, the last thing I needed was to be concerned for their safety if it was a Gillian."

"It wasn't a Gillian was it though was it, Rukia said the story says it was a Vasto Lordes" interrupted Ichigo.

"Correct, you see this hollow its appearance is that of a demon, much like the one I seen last night" finished Isshin looking at Ichigo with sad eyes, as his sons fell to the floor.

"None of this makes sense" Ichigo stated quietly, "I don't understand if you killed my Hollow, how is it a part of me then? How is he sitting right here" Ichigo asked indicating to his hollow, trying to wrap his head around what his father was telling him.

Lifting a finger Isshin muttered the first Bakudo, "Sai."

"What the hell old man, you know this can't hold me or Rukia."

"Well you see it can, unless you want to break your promise to me before I give you permission." Isshin growled.

"That's blackmail you basted." Ichigo growled. He knew is father wouldn't have done this without reason, unless it was to tie him to a girl or one raven haired one in particular in which he had.

"Shut up baka and let your dad continue or ill shut you up myself." glared Rukia at him.

"Ah young love" sighed Isshin, ignoring the dirty looks from both teens.

Embarrassment flamed Ichigo's cheeks "You can't say that you old pervert, just wait until I'm out of this you old fart, I'll knock some sense into that thick skull of yours before I… " started Ichigo when Ice formed over his mouth silencing him from his rant.

"Thank you Shirayuki, please continue Isshin." Rukia smiled ignoring the murderous glint in Ichigo's eyes.

"This is where Masaki comes into the story, I fought with the Hollow for a while but every hit I landed it healed with instant regeneration. I figured it was toying with me so I had to up the ante and fast before it got bored. When I release my Shikai a sword slashed me across the back. I had no idea who it was but I fell to the ground, I was unable to move as the Hollow charged. That was when your mother appeared, at the last second she stepped in the way taking the attack that was meant for me."

Looking at Rukia's Zanpakuto with pained eyes, he felt the Ice shatter and fall away from his face. "How? I thought mum was a human and couldn't see spirits" he whispered.

"Ichigo, Masaki was a Quincy, she had lost her powers before you were born though. That's why she couldn't see Grand Fischer."

"I see" was all Ichigo replied with, yet Rukia felt him shift his weight under her.

Watching his son for a moment and getting no response Isshin resumed his story, "When the hollow attacked, Masaki used an ability to disband the Hollows Rashi and re-absorbed it into herself. After that happened I thought she would kill me. Since the Shinigami's believe that the Quincy's are extinct, as long as this belief continued they were safe in hiding. But your mother she different she dropped to her knees and started healing me. I remember her face perfectly; she was looking at me with dark brown eyes shining with tears. She had risked her on safety for a Shinigami she didn't even know, that was the moment I feel in love with your mother..."

Wiping away a tear from his eye Isshin remained persistent and kept talking "Just after your mother finished healing me, Ryuken Ishida, Uryu's father turned up. He started yelling at her for assisting a Shinigami, then once Masaki removed her hands from my back she collapsed, she was struggling to breathe and clawing just below her neck."

I didn't know what to do, that's when a Hollow's hole was starting to form in the center of her chest just under her collar-bone. I didn't know what to do and neither did Ryuken so we started acting like fools, yelling at each other, blaming each other like children. That's when Kisuke turned up; he told us he knew of a way to save her."

"How, how did Kisuke save her?" Ichigo asked on edge.

Placing her hands on either side of Ichigo head, Rukia forced him to look at her, "You need to calm down baka."

Starring into Rukia's giant purple orbs, Ichigo felt his heart beat start to slow down to its regular pace. "Sorry" he said sympathetically ashamed of his behaviour.

Eyeing his son, it was about time hi son started to crack. In all honestly he thought Ichigo would have done a nut when he found out he was a Shiba. Shaking his head mentally he resumed talking as if the incident never occurred "Once we got back to Kisuke's, he gave her something to slow the progression; it would also wake her for a short amount of time. Once your mother was coherent enough, Kisuke quickly explain that the only for her to live was to seal the Hollow within her, this meant she would have to sacrifice her powers."

That's why mum couldn't see Hollows. Ichigo thought quietly to himself.

"Correct but there was a problem though; she didn't have enough power to seal it, so I offered mine. With my spiritual pressure we should have been able to seal it for a long time… Your mum put up a good augment but I was just as stubborn, in the end it wasn't until Ryuken pointed out that we would both need to go into hiding since we were now wanted criminals for assisting with the enemy."

"To start with we all believed that it had worked and everything was going to be alright, then a factor we hadn't counted for at the time came into play, your birth. We discovered that you had acquired a small amount of your mother's ability's, you had absorbed the Hollow into your body but Kisuke was able to keep the Souls separate."

Frowning Ichigo closed his eyes "That helps to explain a lot."

"It does"? Rukia frowned looking to Ichigo for an explanation.

Speaking up for the first time Shirayuki smiled kindly to him, "I think it's best if you tell her now" she told him as the Bakudo faded away.

"Tell me what Ichigo?" Rukia growled, staring him hard in the eyes so he couldn't try to lie to her. She knew she was missing something, she just didn't know what. Everything they had mentioned so far seemed to make sense to Ichigo, what was it that he knew and she didn't.

Nudging for Rukia to stand so he could as well, Ichigo moved into the open space behind the chairs. Looking down at the small swirls of smoke starting to rise around his feet, the room started to grow dense if spiritual pressure. He could feel the Gigai Kisuke had made for him cracking around his body, as the Gigai shatter around him, he opened his eyes looking up into Rukia's wide open eyes.

Her whole body was shaking from shock, as her brain struggled to process what she had just witnessed. Where was Ichigo's body? What was going on?" Why did he have a hollow hole in his chest and why was he wearing the hollow mask from last night?" Her mind screamed to her as she stumbled forwards in Ichigo's direction, only to find herself caught by Ichigo, she hadn't even seen him move. "Ichigo, what happened, did you really become a hollow, why didn't you tell me?" she mumbled as her heart clutched in fear a, he can't have really become a hollow.

Gently Ichigo pulled her away from him and held her at arm's length, as the full demon mask crumbled away into nothing. "I'm sorry but the old goat made me promise to keep it a secret until we could work out the full side effects."

"You said that explains a lot, tell me how Ichigo, how does it explain the fact that you died?" She asked barely audible, pain straining her voice.

"Remember what I told you about the three parts of my soul merging?" he asked her quietly, seeing her nod he continued. "Well after the Finial Getsuga Tenshou it was meant to split again but the Quincy side of me joined my powers for good. With the three parts of my soul combine still it was too much for my human body to handle, and I started to die… Dad can you finish since you know what happened better."

"Very well, to protect Ichigo from consuming his own body, Kisuke had to kill Ichigo and was able to fashion a Gigai out of his physical body. It meant Ichigo was no longer a completely human but the closet thing possible."

Feeling Rukia go as hard as a stone in his hands he turned her around and hugged her back against him, maybe if they continued explain things she would calm down. "Zangetsu, how did Aizen inject you with the serum?" he asked trying to change topic.

Shirayuki spoke up first, "I think it's best if we explain how a Zanpakuto soul interacts with the soul cycle first. When a Soul Reaper dies the Zanpakuto council will review their life, misdeeds and accomplishments, if the Soul Reaper is indeed considered worthy the council will offer for them to become a Zanpakuto to guide the next generation."

Picking up where Shirayuki left off Zangetsu continued. "When a Shinigami accepts to become a Zanpakuto their body remains persevered in the Soul Society, deep below the main Senkaimon is a vast Tomb site. Now there are only certain people who know about this, Squad Zero, the head captain and three members of the central 46. "

"Take a guess king, where Aizen got that information from" grinned Hichigo.

"Aizen, he tortured the information out of one of the Central 46 members before he killed them all. Nobody knows how long he has had control over them" Rukia answered surprising the group.

Isshin nodded slowly "Yes we came to the same conclusion; we believe Aizen took control only months before I was attacked, but after seeing the effects he gave up on that path to watch your development from what we can tell."

"Well I put that basted in the ground so we don't need to worry about him anymore" snarled Ichigo.

Frowning at the two Shirayuki asked the question her wielder was desperately trying to figure out "That might be true but what are you going to do about that hole in your chest tomorrow night?"

* * *

**I have always wondered what type of mischief Kisuke would get up to in the Soul Society, LOL.**

**Moonbite :D****  
**


	9. Crimson Eye's

**Sorry for the long wait, I have had family up and had to do some traveling for work.**

**Disclaimer: same as always if Bleach was mine Rukia and Ichigo would be together already.**

* * *

Shaking his head Ichigo closed his eyes and attempted to focus on anything else then the milky white skin on the back of Rukia's neck, had distracted him for the last 5 minutes as the other discussed different ways of hiding his hollow hole. Although Rukia had spent most of that time arguing with Hichigo, whether he should were a full Chappy suit to the ball.

Groaning as their bickering started to worsen as Rukia punched his Hollows arm, he need to find something that would cover his chest before these two started a war. A basic Kimono as the others had discussed was too slack, anybody approaching on the correct direction would be able to easily see the hole in his chest.

"Hey Kingy what about your form when you used Mungetsu, it's a masked ball right? If you go like that, the bandages will cover your chest and with half a mask, it would be some freaky shit but it would work." Hichigo suggested while glaring victory daggers at Rukia.

"That could work" Ichigo grinned thinking about the look on the nobles faces when he entered, Renji will freak.

Piping up Rukia hide her worry behind her Kuchiki mask, "What is Mungetsu exactly? I know it's how you defeated Aizen but how does it work? " Rukia questioned, if it meant he would risk losing his Reiatsu again. she would beat both of them to within an inch of their lives for even considering the option.

"Mungetsu, is an attack I use when I become my Zanpakuto, it's like my normal Getsuga Tenshou except it's completely black and puts my entire Reiatsu into one attack." Ichigo answered her swiftly, his mind still picture his dramatic entrance with Rukia.

Spinning around Rukia glared at Hichigo "What are you playing at putting that idea in his head? I will not let Ichigo risk his Reiatsu again." she accused. Something about his hollow had been irking her the entire time, he was too quiet. Beside the small bicker about Ichigo going dressed as Chappy he had sat there quietly, it contradicted everything Ichigo had told her about him.

"Un-twist them panties of yours Queen. I'm on your side here." Hichigo chuckled as Rukia folded her arms over her chest throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

Placing hand on Rukia's shoulder, "Common Rukia, settle down. Zangetsu agrees that it's a good idea"

Turning so she could face Ichigo again "You" she glared at Ichigo making him flinch. "I don't know how much of this you are already aware of, but you have been almost more emotionless than Nii-sama and he is as cold as rock, for fuck sakes Ichigo." Rukia roared, starting to get her self-worked up.

Looking hard into her eyes he placed his hands on either side of her head so she couldn't look away, in a quiet but powerful voice he responded, "Yell all you want I don't care, I'm not going to do what I usually do and explode before I know all the information."

Plus she was working as a rather good distraction, as she moved around on his lap. He was just glad that she had chosen not to mention it to him in front of the others or make an ordeal from it.

Seeing the Silence fall on the room as both teen stared at each other, Zangetsu cleared his throat to get the room's attention, "As long as Ichigo doesn't use Mungetsu then his powers will remain, best way of explaining this would be like an Espada Resurrection. When an Espada release their Zanpakuto they become their true form, Ichigo on the other hand becomes his weapons true form."

Feeling him pull his hands away she didn't remove her eyes from his. "Show me" she demanded quietly before getting up from his lap and leaning back against Isshin's desk never taking her eyes off his.

Standing up Ichigo moved to the small clearing behind the patient's chairs in which they were seated, nodding to his father as black smoky Reiatsu started to rise up around him. Isshin cast multiple kido spells around the room before nodding to Ichigo as the black Reiatsu exploded out around the room.

Unable to hear her own scream as the winds whistled around her, her entire vision had been obscured by his Spiritual Pressure, she had felt it shoot up to unimaginable levels for a split second before it return to its normal warm state. Hearing the wind die down her vision slowly returned as the smoky black Reiatsu thinned out.

Rukia felt her heart skip a beat as the black Reiatsu gradually faded from around the figure; she could see a man standing in the middle of the room, his lengthy black hair blowing softly in the wind formed from his own power. As her eyes fell on the man's chest, she felt her cheeks burn crimson with embarrassment. His torso, down to the hem of his pants was tightly wrapped in dark grey bandages that showed of each of his taut muscles.

Trying to clear her mind, she need to know if it was Ichigo in control not someone or something else. Taking a step closer she noticed his pants were made of the same smoky black Reiatsu that had encased him, had he gone too far? "Ichigo?" she asked with a trace of panic to her voice. She couldn't be sure it was him until she seen his eyes. Hollow or not, whenever she looked into Ichigo's eyes she could see everything, not just the hard exterior that he displayed to everyone else but the soft caring inside that would do anything for those that meant something to him.

"What is it?" asked the figure, a slight apprehensive tone echoed in a slightly deeper voice, as the man opened his piercing crimson eyes looking right into her own.

The instant he looked into her eyes she knew it was him, feeling her legs wobble she slipped into the chair next to her before they gave out completely. Tomorrow night was going to be a very long night if her body was reacting like this just looking at him, let alone being near him. There was no way she would leave him alone looking like this in front of other girls.

Looking around the room as he knelt on one knee in front of Rukia, he took note that the others had already left. "Rukia are you alright? We are alone now you can talk to me" Ichigo asked holding her hand within his two.

Hiding certain emotions as she stared at where her arm wrist disappeared into his hands. "That's one problem fixed but how are you going to explain this?" she sighed, it was always one problem after another with them.

Scratching the back of his head Ichigo grinned sheepishly "Side effect from fighting Aizen, but if you don't like this then we can find another way?"

"No" She gasped quickly "it's just different" she admitted with a slight blush staining her cheeks at her sudden outburst. "The others are really going to think I really did go with a noble until you say who you are." She laughed hesitantly trying to change the flow of the topic, all though she only causing him to chuckle at her.

Nodding his head in response as he squeezed her hand lightly, "I know, imagine there faces, just stay close though in case something does happen, that way you can help me get away before anyone has the chance to spot the hole in my chest."

Rising her eyebrow up at him, "You are escorting me to the ball still aren't you?, if so then why would I leave your side?"

Yes of course" he grinned.

"Ichigo will we have to go back to how we were before?" She asked nervously out of the blue, as her thoughts changed to that of all the nobles trying to get their daughters with Ichigo.

Smiling up to her as his heart swelled a bit, if she didn't want it to change how they were then like hell he was going to allow it too. Softly squeezing her hand, "I think it might be best when we are around others, only reason is if the Central 46 discovers my condition, they might consider you a target as well if they believe you are to close to me or my family and use you for information."

"They already do but I can see your logic and I agree those fucking selfish assholes wouldn't hesitate either" Rukia growled at the thought.

"At least rescuing you would be hell of a lot easier this time round" he laughed.

"I have always been told not to laugh at ill future or it will happen, but I have to admit I would like to see that." Rukia giggled in reply, picking up on Ichigo's shift to more pleasant conversation.

"Yeah" he replied as his laughter died off, crunching up his brow "I was hoping I could keep this a secret for longer but that's the least of my worries for now I guess. I don't want to tell the others yet so make sure you keep this a secret, but I would like to go and tell the twins now if that's alright".

Falling back on to his bed Ichigo exhaled loudly as Rukia sat beside him with a sad smile. "I can't believe they were happy for me, It's nice and that but it just doesn't feel right. It's almost like they were expecting it." He sighed, thinking about the twin's smiles and their small glances towards Rukia.

"Be thankful that you get the chance to say goodbye and visit them baka, I know many people who would give anything to say goodbye to their loved one or family."

"I know it's just weird… Sorry."

Standing up and walking over to Ichigo's cupboard she took one look back at him, he had returned to his normal self now "It's alright berry…"

Hearing her slide the closet door half way shut he turned to look at her, "Hey Rukia, I'm sure wherever Hisana is she knows that you have forgiven her."

"I hope so, night Ichigo"

"Goodnight midget" he grinned as a pair of socks came flying out of his cupboard towards him.

Still groggy from sleep and enjoying the warmth from the small frame wrapped in his arms, he wiggling his nose deeper into the back of her neck. A small smile graced his features as he flexed his fingers and toes. Opening his eyes wide in fear as realization adorned on him, his right hand was cupped around her left breast and in the act of flexing his fingers he had been squeezing her breast lightly.

Forcing his heart rate to calm down as it was already too late for the other part. Maybe she was still asleep and didn't feel it, but how was he meant to move his hand without waking her. "Ichigo are you awake?" Rukia asked quietly feeling him stiffen behind her.

Freezing Ichigo silently prayed that she hadn't noticed his hand. In the best normal tone he could muster he responded, "Only just now, how long have you been up for?" he question hoping she hadn't been up for long and that sleep could still be clouding her mind.

"Um for a while, I didn't know you were one for snuggles" she whispered half embarrassed and half teasingly.

"Rukia… Never mind"

Rolling over to face him, "I'm sorry about last night I was just so frightened, and I…"

Placing a finger on her lips "it's alright Rukia, don't stress about it I understand. Next time just wake me before slipping in so I don't panic at an intruder and kick you to the floor again."

Grinning cheeky and ignoring the funny look Ichigo was giving her "My-my Mr Kurosaki are you inviting me to join you in bed again." She giggled.

Feeling heat race through his body what Rukia was insinuating. No, he wasn't going to let her win this one. "Maybe I am Miss Kuchiki" he grinned surprising her "It was the best sleep I have ever had" he smirked only for his to be dwarfed by hers.

"Yes and I dare say that was the best wake up you have ever had, well that was until you realized what you were holding." she smirked.

Embarrassment was written all over his features, "Rukia I'm sorry I didn't mean too, I just woke up" falling silent midway through his sentence as she placed her finger on his lips this time.

"Ichigo shut up, I could have moved your hand at any time, plus I trust you not to pull a fast one." She glared at him making sure she got the message.

"Rukia are you sure? He asked still a little uncertain although her glare was helping to convince him that he should just shut up.

Nodding her head softly "If it was anyone else baka I would have never got in the bed in the first place so stop feeling guilty."

"Guilty isn't what I'm feeling this instant, try scared shitless." He finished in a whisper.

"Nii-sama" whispered Rukia wide-eyed, feeling her brother's spiritual pressure arriving in the world of the living.

"We're late' both of them shouted at the same time

Springing up from the bed Rukia dashed to her closet leaving a half stunned Ichigo sitting up in bed staring at her spot her ass had disappeared, all she had worn was a his nice vibe shirt and a small pair of black panties. Tucking the image away for later, Ichigo stood up and opened his bedroom window as his Bankai cloak formed around his top half; the bottoms had remained thought out the night.

Looking at the time on the wall Ichigo grinned they still had 2 minutes to get to hat-and-clogs, "Ready baka?" Rukia asked standing beside in her Shinigami uniform ready to shunpo.

"We are taking the express" Ichigo grinned sweeping her off her feet and flash stepping out of his window with Rukia bridal style in his arms.

Stopping just short of Urahara's Ichigo winked at Rukia while she glared at him "What if Nii-sama had seen us baka, how would you have explained that without destroying half of Karakura in the process.

Rolling his eyes "Relax Rukia he is still underground talking to Urahara" he explained while double checking Byakuya Reiatsu was still underground with Kisuke.

"What type of gentleman doesn't drop the lady off at the door?" she teased.

Staying quiet for a second as they walked around into Urahara's, Yoruichi came into view just ahead of them. "Do you see now?" asked Ichigo whispering from the corner of his mouth to her.

Smiling to Yoruichi "Fair point baka" she shot back in a hushed tone, before starting a conversation with the cat woman as the three moved downstairs to meet her brother.

Landing on the dirt floor of Urahara's training ground, Ichigo instantly masked his spiritual pressure as he changed into Mungetsu, Rukia was probably going to kick his ass for this later but at the moment he didn't care, he was going to give Byakuya one hell of a surprise. Walking up to where Kisuke and Byakuya were talking Ichigo could have sworn Byakuya eyes widen a fraction before he returned to his normal poker-faced self.

"Nii-sama?" called out Rukia trying to get her brother's attention for the second time. As Byakuya stood there ignoring her, his eyes set on the stranger next to her.

Rising his hand to the hilt of Senbonzakura Byakuya ignored his Imouto again as he stood staring at the young man standing behind his sister. "Kurosaki" Byakuya nodded his head; the boy was the only one that Rukia trusted like this so it could only be him.

"Kuchiki Taichou" Ichigo replied cheeky as he nodded slightly return, causing Rukia to spin around and face him with a raised eyebrow at how he had addressed her brother so formally.

"I see this is what Rukia meant over the phone that you will look different when you come to the Soul Society, very well its best if we get moving in that case."

Grinning ear to ear at Ichigo's antics, Kisuke purposely stepped in front of Ichigo turning his green and white cloak inside out to show squad 5 Haori. "What do you think Kurosaki" He commented with a light laugh as he heard Ichigo groan.

"You got too be fucking kidding me" Ichigo spat as Yoruichi stepped between the two flashing Kisuke's lieutenants badge.

"For once I have to agree with your impolite language Kurosaki" Byakuya commented as the crazy scientist and his partner walked ahead into the Senkaimon.

Stepping inside the Senkaimon after Rukia, Ichigo took one last look at the world of the living before the portal closed up behind him.

"Run" screamed Yoruichi looking up to the cleaner only seconds away.

"No" growled Ichigo as he flash stepped to the center of Dangai right in front of the cleaners path, "I'm over running anymore" he growled as he stretched out his hand behind him before closing it over the black smoke katana that had formed in his hand. "Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo screamed as he brought the sword forwards in an upwards arc firing off a red and black of arc of pure energy.

Rukia's eye's opened wide as the arc tore through the cleaner with no resistance. Smiling Kisuke turned to Yoruichi as he pointed to the small device in the air that belonged to the department of research and development. "Hopefully this will scare the old man and central 46 from doing anything rash when they meet this mysterious figure".

"Kisuke I'm not too sure about that" replied Yoruichi nervously as the device speed away.

Still smiling Kisuke tipped his hat a little "Mayuri knows not to show the old man until he decides to move on Ichigo.

"Show off" growled Rukia as Ichigo turned around smirking to them at his own power until he seen the grin on Kisuke face.

Carrying the blood and bruised body of Kisuke over her shoulder, Yoruichi waved to the others before disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

"They will never change will they" Rukia asked Ichigo from beside her brother.

"No they have been like that since they day they met". Byakuya commented with a light laugh, surprising both the teens as he turned and walked up to one on the Kuchiki House servants who had appeared as they entered the Kuchiki grounds from the portal.

"Lady Kuchiki, Sir." Lightly bowed a young girl in Ichigo's direction, "Please follow me and I'll show you where you will be staying Sir before I take lady Kuchiki to have her Kimono made."

Stooping in front of the room that was located right next to Rukia's, Ichigo shoot Rukia a questioning glance, only to get a slight shrug in return. "Lord Kuchiki said to give you this room as you will be acting security for Lady Kuchiki during your stay."

Feeling a light nudge in his side Ichigo flicked his eyes to the midget and back to the girl. "This should do fine, thank you."

"It's my pleasure sir, please let me know if you need anything else." She smiled to Ichigo with a slight batter of eyelashes that didn't go unnoticed by Rukia.

Turning her gaze back to Ichigo as he walked into the room, his long dark hair swaying behind him, tonight was going to be a long stressful night. She had heard plenty of gossip about Ichigo before so it wasn't unexpected, but now with his new status as the hero of the winter war and when he announces his death, he will make himself the most eligible bachelor in the Soul Society.

Looking around the impressive room, a large king's size bed stood in the middle of the room and the furniture was obviously that from a master craftsman, when he noticed a door that led towards Rukia's room. "If this was my old man's place I would understand but your brother… Nah no matter what my old man did your brother never would do it." Ichigo commented as he pointed at the door way.

"If it was Isshin, there would only be one room in some small cabin in the woods" Rukia chuckled. "This used too be a guest room for a family staying with young children, this side doesn't lock."

So why do you have the bedroom next door then?" he asked unsure as to why he suddenly wanted to know if she kept her door locked.

"I like this side of the garden better, Byakuya offered it to me when he found me habitually sitting on the porch between the two rooms looking into the Koi pond. Plus its quitter around this side of the mansion and it's away from some of the elders that stay here time to time."

"You really hate the elders don't you?" Ichigo questioned as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"That's not even the start of it, and something tells me that we will have to deal with them sooner than later." She sighed as someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Coming" she called out.

"Sorry to interrupt you lady Rukia but your Kimono is ready for you to try on" grinned the girl from before standing in the door way. "Oh no sir you can't come, Lord Kuchiki said only for Miss Rukia to see." the girl smiled sweetly to Ichigo as he rose from the bed.

"Katie, I have told you before when it's just us call me Rukia." exhaled Rukia trying not to frown at the girl.

"But your security Rukia I wasn't sure." Replied the girl as she rolled her eyes.

Turning her head to look back at Ichigo Rukia giggled a little, "It's alright I dare say he is just as confused as you now."

"I'm not, just curious" Ichigo called out.

"Sure Berry, I won't be long" Rukia called out over her shoulder as she stepped out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. "He is a friend of mine, so don't worry about him."

Tying her silver hair back behind her Katie smiled up to Rukia "That's Ichigo isn't it?" she asked innocently.

Softly nodding her head, she wasn't going to lie to the person that was the closest thing to family inside the mansion; Katie had always been like a sister to her when she was at the mansion. "How did you know? It's a secret nobody is meant to find out." Rukia asked looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Rukia you make me laugh" Katie chuckled, "Only he can make you smile like that, don't worry though your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Another Chapter completed, and we are nearly at the ball.**


End file.
